Futari wa Pretty Cure Eclipse!
by ThePandoraHime
Summary: A fanseries with a new cast of girls transforming into the legendary warriors Pretty Cure! Join Anika, Claire, Akari and Kara on their journey to save both the Earth and the beautiful Dream Garden. *Currently being rewritten*
1. Unbelievable! What's a Pretty Cure?

The ground shook. A dark shadow crept over the beautiful sky. The people of the Dream Garden ran frantically in fear as the darkness came closer. It engulfed the land, and went towards the castle.

Inside the castle, the princess stood in front of her throne. She wore a grave look on her face, as she waited for what was coming. A shadow appeared in front of her, and shot out. It went above her throne, where a shining rainbow star rested. It broke the star, and shot it in different directions. The princess disappeared with it. In her place laid a small note.

It read, 'Do not worry about me. Find the ones who can save me, and who can save the Heart Star, who can save us all. Pretty Cure.'

Three lights shot into the sky, and a single laugh sounded.

* * *

(OP- Futari wa Tomodachi! Pretty Cure (Song written by me))

* * *

"Anika-chan!" said Rori as she waved. Anika was running to meet up with two girls, one blonde, one brunette. They walked down the street together, joking about their last soccer game.

Suddenly, a flash flew through the sky. Anika noticed it and glanced up, and looked for it. Absorbed in the lights, she barely realized the shouting of her friends. When they broke her concentration, she spun around to look at them, but instead seen a tennis ball flying towards her at high speed.

Instinctively, she kicked the ball in the air. It flew out of sight, and she turned to her friends. They wore identical masks of shock, and they stared at her like seeing the sun for the first time.

"What?" Anika asked.

"Y-you're…glowing. Literally. Look at yourself." Emma, the brunette said. She raised her hand to point in fear, but it shook so she lowered it.

Anika looked at herself. Her eyes widened as she took herself in.

"I-I got to go. Bye!" Anika said, dashing off far ahead of the others.

* * *

Eye catch: (Anika kicks a soccer ball and it flies with Lila on it. Lila and the ball crash into Cira and Ciro and a PCE logo appears on the screen.)

* * *

Claire sighed. She walked up the corridor with the teacher. It was quiet, everybody was in class already. The teacher didn't say a word during the walk to the classroom.

Another class, another teacher, another group of new people. Another class to be judged by.

"Here we are. Welcome to our class." the teacher said as she opened the door to the classroom. The class went silent, and the two walked in.

"Attention! Please be quiet. I have something to announce before we start. We have a transfer from the eighth grade Flower Class. Welcome Mizutama Claire to our class please." said the teacher.

"Konnichiwa Claire! My name is Hibani Anika. Welcome to our class!" Anika blurted out as she jumped up. Claire just smiled at Anika.

"Ok. Thank you for introducing yourself Anika. Please sit down. Claire, you can take a seat in any open desk." Inoru-sensei said. Claire walked down the row of seats that were next to Anika's row. She sat down next to Anika and smiled.

The teacher then began class. Anika groaned, making Claire giggle.

* * *

"Yes! I got a cake! Awesome!" said Anika, as she opened her lunch to find to small squares of chocolate cake. She was about to eat them as Claire walked up.

"Shouldn't you eat your lunch first? Not your dessert?" Claire asked her. Anika put down the cake and looked up at Claire.

"Hello Claire. Hmm… How come you're not eating? I mean you got to have some good food in there." Anika asked curiously.

"Oh… well actually… I was wondering if I could eat with you three. I mean, I don't really-" Claire said shyly.

"Sure! Right Ri, right Em? Come on, sit down. And lets eat!" Anika interrupted.

Claire sat down next to Anika and opened her lunch. Anika stared at it for a minute, but then remembered her cake, so she went back to eating her own lunch.

* * *

After lunch, when they were all back in class, there was a knock on the door. Inoru-sensei opened it to see a man standing there.

"Hello. I was told to tell you that Hibani Anika and Mizutama Claire are needed at the office." He said. The teacher turned around with a confused look.

"Anika, Claire, please go with this man. You are wanted at the office." She told the girls. They stood up with identical looks of confusion, and followed the man out of the room.

They walked down the halls, making many turns, when something occurred to Anika.

'Where are we going? This isn't the way to the office. Who is this man?' She thought.

Suddenly, the man stopped at a door. He opened it and walked outside. Anika and Claire followed him out, but with wariness. He had only taken three steps before he stopped again. He turned and faced the girls.

"You are no match for me, school girls! Some legendary warriors." said the mysterious man, as he swept his hand from head downwards. He changed into a creepy creature.

Suddenly, two flashes of light flew from the sky and landed in front of Anika and Claire. From the dust cloud their crash made, out walked two small creatures. The walked over to Anika and Claire.

"Passion," said the pink and purple one.

"And courage," said the green and blue one next to it.

"Will lead the hearts to find the hope!" they both said as the small diamonds on their heads began to glow. Two beams of light flew out and hit the girls. Around each of their necks appeared a heart shaped necklace. They were both different colors, yellow and red, and black and blue.

"Transform!" the creatures yelled.

"Transform? How?" Anika asked.

"With the charms. You are Pretty Cure." said the pink one.

"Transform and defeat the Dark Reign!" said the green one.

They looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!" they yelled.

Red and Blue light surrounded them, and a new outfit appeared.

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

"Pretty Cure! Impossible! You stand no chance against me, the great Riko!" The creepy man said. He raised his hands, and darkness gathered. He threw it behind the two, and hit a tree.

"-Waku!-" It cried. There was a huge monster charging for Cure Blaze and Cure Star.

They jumped out of the way as it was about to smash them. They flew through the air and landed far away from where they were before. The monster whined and chased after them.

The two small creatures were in the girls arms. They looked up at Pretty Cure expectantly.

"Don't just stand here! Defeat the Meiwaku with your powers!" said the pink one.

"Look into your hearts! You'll know what to do." said the green one.

They jumped out of the girls arms and stepped back.

Cure Blaze gulped and raised her hands. Her hands lit in a flame.

"Power of the sun! Heart of flame! Heart Sunshine!" said Cure Blaze as she put her hands in a heart and flames shot out towards the Meiwaku. It knocked it over, and stunned it.

Cure Star jumped up, raising her arms like Cure Blaze. Her hands lit up with a glow.

"Power of the moon! Heart of stars! Heart Moonlight!" she said. Her hands were in a heart shape as blue stardust exploded from her hands. It repelled the Meiwaku, just as Cure Blaze's attack had.

"Use Heart Eclipse!" said the little pink and green creatures.

"Um… Ok?" they said as they joined hands.

* * *

"Heart of the Sun, Flame!" said Cure Blaze as she drew half a heart with her free hand.

"Heart of the Moon, Shine!" said Cure Star as she drew the other half of the heart with her free hand.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart. It exploded in red and blue light and hit the Meiwaku, making it disappear.

* * *

"Yes! We did it Claire!" said Anika, as their Pretty Cure outfits disappeared.

"Who would've guessed. I know I didn't." Claire said as she and Anika started to laugh.

They walked back to class, with their hands interlocked.

This was the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

(ED- Zutto, Zutto Nee?)


	2. Sisterly love! Acceptance is the key!

"What do you mean Pretty Cure! Unbelievable!" Anika said to Cira, the small pink creature from the day before.

"I mean Pretty Cure. The legendary warriors from the Heart Garden that are suppose to protect the worlds from darkness. The Dark Prince has stolen the Dream Star and damaged the Princess of Miracles! You must help her!" said Ciro, the green creature.

"What can we do? We're just ordinary people." said Claire.

"That's the point, you're not ordinary people. You two are Pretty Cure!" said Cira.

"Unbelievable! I can't be a Pretty Cure! I have too much stuff happening in my life already! How can I-" Anika started to complain.

"You. Are. Pretty. Cure. When are you going to accept that its not pretend?" Cira interrupted.

"I know its not fake, I just don't wa-" Anika started again. She looked at Claire's smile and stopped.

"Come on Anika! It'll be fun. Why not? I mean we will be helping people. And if these two want our help, I think we should help them. Right Anika?" Claire said.

"Well… If you put it that way, I guess I'll do it." Anika grumbled.

There was a high pitched scream that came from outside. They all faced the window to see a white light fly down through the sky. It was headed right for the window.

Anika opened the window to try to see what it was coming toward them.

_Crash!_

"Ow…. What was that?" Anika asked from the floor where she now lied.

"Konnichiwa everybody! Surprise, Surprise!" said a voice from on top on Anika's forehead.

* * *

(OP- Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Pretty Cure!(Song written by me))

* * *

Down from Anika's head jumped a little white and pink creature, similar to Cira and Ciro.

"Lila! What are you doing here?" said Cira.

"Why didn't you stay with the elders?" said Ciro.

"I don't appreciate being left behind you two. I followed you. I wanted to see where you were going." Lila proudly said. Cira and Ciro both sighed.

Lila turned to face Anika and Claire.

"Who are you?" she asked Claire.

"I'm Claire. This is the one you crashed into, Anika." Claire answered smiling.

"You two are Pretty Cure?" Lilia asked.

"Yep. I don't get it, but we are." said Anika as she sat up.

"My, my. I feel lonely now." said Lila.

"Why?" Anika and Claire asked.

"Well, Cira will be with Anika, and Ciro will be with Claire, and I have nobody!" she said as she started to cry.

"Lila can stay with us, can't she Anika?" said Cira.

"Um… Sure. Why not?" Anika said shrugging.

"Yay!" Lila cried as she jumped onto Anika's head.

"Hey! Get down!" Anika said, scrambling to get Lila off her head.

* * *

"Anika, are you really going to eat that all?" Cira asked.

Anika was staring at her lunch with a gleam in her eye. She had a large lunch, with various foods.

"Mmm….Looks good. Itadakimasu!" Anika said as she started on her food.

"Oh Anika…" Claire said as she started to eat her own lunch.

Anika and Claire were eating lunch alone, which was why Cira and Ciro were out and talking to them. Lila was back in Anika's room. They were just after explaining what had happened to the Dream Garden.

"_Mo_…" Anika mumbled, then swallowed, "I mean so, do you know what happened to the Princess?"

"No. She just disappeared when the Dream Star was broken." Ciro said.

"We want you to find her, then help her." said Cira. She jumped into Anika's bag, and Ciro went into Claire's.

The bell rang and Anika groaned, because she didn't finish her lunch. Claire took Anika's arm and dragged her back inside when she got her things.

* * *

"Ok team! Time to partner up!" The PE teacher called. Everybody in the class started pairing up.

"Sorry Nika. You know me and Em are always together. If it were three maybe. Sorry." Rori said as she and Emma linked arms and walked over to joined the group the class's pairing's had made.

Anika looked around and spotted Claire standing by herself. She walked over and waved.

"Hey Claire! Want to be partners?" She called out.

Claire's face lit up. She nodded.

"Thanks Anika. I appreciate it. Let's go." She said, taking Anika's hand.

They both started running to catch up when Anika stopped for a moment.

"What is it Anika?" Claire asked.

"Call me Nika. All my best friends do." She said as she started to drag the shocked Claire along with her.

* * *

"Syd-nee-chan! I want some ice cream!" said little Carmen. She tugged on her sister's sleeve.

Riko laughed. He was watching the two Shirushi sisters from a screen in the Abyss.

"Perfect. Two pure hearts. But I only need one." He said, starting to laugh again as he teleported out.

* * *

"Ahh!"

Anika and Claire stopped.

"What was that?" Anika asked. Claire shrugged.

"It could be a Meiwaku. We got to go find it!" said Cira.

"Come on!" said Ciro.

The two rushed off.

Sure enough, there was a Meiwaku rampaging through the park. Everybody was running, except for one girl who just hid in a bush.

"Oh no!" Claire said.

"You've got to transform. Now!" said Cira and Ciro.

The girls laid down their bags.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!" they yelled.

Red and Blue light surrounded them, and a new outfit appeared.

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

"Wow! Pretty!" said a faint voice. Out peeked small Carmen Shirushi. She held her sister's bag and was crying.

"Let's go! I think this Meiwaku has something to do with that girl. We have to." said Cure Blaze.

Cure Star nodded.

They jumped up and landed in front of the Meiwaku.

"Take this!" yelled Cure Blaze as she kicked it in the chest. It stumbled back and fell over. She raised her arms.

Her hands lit in a flame.

"Power of the sun! Heart of flame! Heart Sunshine!" said Cure Blaze as she put her hands in a heart and flames shot out towards the Meiwaku. It knocked it over.

It stood up quickly though. Cure Star went and took it by the arm. She picked it up and flicked it into a tree, the very one the mysterious girl was behind.

Cure Star jumped up, raising her arms. Her hands lit up with a glow.

"Power of the moon! Heart of stars! Heart Moonlight!" she said. Her hands were in a heart shape as blue stardust exploded from her hands. It pinned down the Meiwaku and held it there.

* * *

"Heart of the Sun, Flame!" said Cure Blaze as she drew half a heart with her free hand.

"Heart of the Moon, Shine!" said Cure Star as she drew the other half of the heart with her free hand.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart. It exploded in red and blue light and hit the Meiwaku, causing it to disappear, leaving behind a pale girl in it's place. The little girl who was hiding ran out to the girl. She hugged the girl on the ground.

* * *

"Carmen?" Sydney asked as she regained consciousness.

"Oh Sydney! You're okay! I'm so happy!" Carmen said, hugging her sister more.

"What happened to me?" Sydney said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"This creepy man came, and he shot some weird black stuff at you, and you turned into a monster! But then these two girls came and saved you. I am so happy they came." She explained as they started to walk off.

"Who were they?" Sydney asked.

"I think they said their name was Pretty Cure. I love Pretty Cure, and I love you Syd-nee-chan!" Carmen said as she and Sydney smiled and left.

Anika and Claire were smiling too. As were Cira and Ciro, and the mysterious girl behind the trees.

* * *

(ED- Zutto, Zutto Nee?)


	3. Sleepover disaster!

"Claire! Over here!" Anika called out. Claire and another girl noticed Anika and walked over.

"Hello Anika, Emma, Rori. Was there something you wanted?" She asked.

"Hey, aren't you Jessica, from Peach Class? Are you two friends?" Emma interjected before Anika could answer.

"Y-yes. Well we just met… and Claire is the president so I look up to her, but other than that…" Jessica trailed off.

"Yeah, we're friends. We're in the Science and Art Club. We're both going to join the Dance Team too. Jessica's a star ballerina." Claire said, making Jessica blush.

"Ballet. That's such a romantic and majestic dance. I love it." said Rori adoringly. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I think ballet is boring. I mean, I watched a performance once, and I fell asleep immediately." She said.

"Ballet isn't boring. It's fun and graceful." said Anika, which put Emma and Rori and shock. This was one of the few things they didn't know about Anika. She shook her head.

"Anyways, we were wondering, would you and Jessica like to come to a sleepover? It'll be with me, Em and Ri." Anika asked.

"A… Sleepover? Sure! It should be fun, right Jessica?" Claire said enthusiastically. She nudged Jessica's arm.

"Umm…yeah." She mumbled.

* * *

(OP- Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Pretty Cure!(By author))

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

Anika ran to the door. Mira walked out of her room.

"Coming!" Anika called as she opened the door.

Standing on the outside of the door was Claire, wearing pyjamas and carrying a bag. She smiled.

"Come on in!" Anika said as Claire did walk inside. She paused to look around the large space.

"Welcome to my home! I'm excited about this and I'm really glad you came. By the way, the thing behind me is my sister Mira." She said as she pointed her thumb behind her. Claire giggled.

"Nice to meet you Mira. My name is Claire." she said waving to Mira, who had her nose in the fridge.

"Hi. Anika, why can't you be more polite like your friend?" she asked. She stood up and walked back down the hall.

Anika sighed.

"Come on, let's put your bag in my room." Anika said as she ran down the hall. She turned into one of the rooms.

"Wow! Your room is so cool Nika. I like the sun and soccer stuff." Claire laughed. She laid her bag down and walked in further.

"Hey. What's this?' She asked, pointing to a large sun shaped poster on Anika's wall that had names on it.

"Mom calls it my sun of friends. I write all my friends' names on it. The diagonal ones are my best friends." Anika said as she sat down.

"I-I'm on one of the best friend spaces? Oh my. Why is one of them blank?" Claire said as she examined the sun.

Anika laughed.

"First, you're on it because you're my best friend. Second, I only have three best friends." She answered.

There was another knock on the door. Anika jumped up and ran to get it.

* * *

Eye catch: (Anika kicks a soccer ball and it flies with Lila on it. Lila and the ball crash into Cira and Ciro and a PCE logo appears on the screen as Anika and Claire pop in.)

* * *

From the door Claire heard Emma and Rori.

"I'm Em!" Emma said.

"And I'm Ri!" Rori continued.

"It's time for a sleepover party!" they both finished.

Claire laughed.

"H-hello." came a voice from behind Emma and Rori. It was Jessica. Claire walked out to greet her when the four came up the hall.

"Hey Claire! I didn't know you where here. Anyways, let's have some fun tonight!" Rori said as she raised her arms in the air. They all were in Anika's room now and were sitting some in the room.

"Hey, Anika. Mom said you can make supper with your friends. I'm hungry, so don't ruin it." Mira called out from her room.

Anika gasped. "I almost forgot! Let's go! If it's not just me, maybe we can make something good!" Anika said as they all walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok. I'll peel the carrots. Em, you do the noodles. Ri, you chop onions. Claire, you boil the water, and Jessica, you… you wash the vegetables." Anika told them. They broke the line they were in and went to get their stuff.

Later, while they were working, Anika gasped. Everyone else looked at her.

"My carrot disappeared!" Anika cried. Claire walked over.

"Here Nika, you watch the water, and I'll make up for your… mess." She said, taking the peeler from Anika. Emma and Rori, and even Jessica laughed. They went back to work and were refocused.

* * *

"Mmm… Smells good." Jessica said as she stirred the soup.

"Is it ready?" Anika asked.

"Um, yes, actually. Can somebody get some bowls?" Jessica replied.

"Mira!" Anika called out. Mira walked down the hall, following the scent of the soup. She stopped and sat down.

"I hope this is good." She said as she, and the others picked up their spoons.

"Delicious…" Mira and Anika said together. They both started stuffing it down, proving that they really were sisters. The others laughed.

* * *

After supper was done, they went back to Anika's room.

Rori stood in the door way and looked around. She ran in and grabbed her pillow as the rest of them walked in. She knocked down Emma first.

Anika grabbed her pillow, as did Claire, Emma and Jessica. Pillows were flying, and feathers from the pillows too. By the time the fight was over, they all fell to the floor laughing.

* * *

Then there was a bang. They all scrambled out onto the balcony.

"-Waku-!" cried something in the black night.

Anika and Claire immediately ran inside and grabbed their Heart Charms. When they came back out, a Meiwaku was stomping around the yard. Anika sighed.

"Unbelievable! Does this really have to happen tonight?" She said.

"Um… Anika. I think we may have to jump." Claire whispered in Anika's ear. Anika nodded.

The two climbed up on the ledge and leaped. Claire landed in her feet, and Anika, on her behind. Anika stood up and they ran out in front of the Meiwaku. They grabbed their charms.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!" they yelled.

Red and Blue light surrounded them, and a new outfit appeared.

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

"You foolish girls will never beat me." said Riko as he jumped out of the Meiwaku's way.

It charged for them and they jumped high. It crashed into the balcony and it started to fall. Emma, Rori and Jessica's screams sounded from the falling balcony as Cure Blaze and Cure Star realized what happened.

"You get the Meiwaku, I'll get them." Cure Star said as she leaped towards the falling balcony.

Cure Star jumped up, raising her arms. Her hands lit up with a glow.

"Power of the moon! Heart of stars! Heart Moonlight!" she said. Her hands were in a heart shape as blue stardust exploded from her hands. It held up the balcony and the girls fell down onto the ground. They crawled back and stared at Cure Star.

"W-who are you?" Emma asked. Cure Star looked back at her three scared friends.

"My name is Cure Star. My partner over there is Cure Blaze. We are Pretty Cure." She responded. She let the balcony drop and helped the girls back up into the room. She distantly heard Cure Blaze using Heart Sunshine, and knew she would be needed, so joined her.

"Hey. You're here. Good timing. We have a Meiwaku to get rid of." Cure Blaze said as she faced Cure Star.

"Let's do this." Cure Star said as the two joined hands.

"Heart of the Sun, Flame!" said Cure Blaze as she drew half a heart with her free hand.

"Heart of the Moon, Shine!" said Cure Star as she drew the other half of the heart with her free hand.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart. It exploded in red and blue light and hit the Meiwaku, making it disappear. They jumped back to the restored balcony, and untransformed. In Anika's room were three girls asleep on the floor. Anika and Claire joined them.

* * *

(ED-Zutto, Zutto Nee?)


	4. Heart's Pounding! Mamorusenpai's Pain

"What is the answer to 3c? Anybody?" Inoru-sensei asked.

"49?" someone answered. The teacher shook her head.

"Hmm… Anika?" She asked.

Anika was adoring a picture of school star Mamoru Tsuyoi. She had a huge crush on him, because he was cute, and was the boys soccer team captain. When she heard her name she looked up and seen that everyone was staring at her impatiently.

"Anika, would you please answer the question? Number 3c." Inoru-sensei repeated. She narrowed her eyes.

"Umm… 63?" She guessed.

The teacher's eyes went wide.

"Correct. Wow." She said as she turned back to the board.

"Hmm… Mamoru-senpai…" Anika cooed.

* * *

(OP- Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Pretty Cure!( By author))

* * *

Tsuyoi was walking down the hall when he seen a small white rose bush outside the door. He stopped and touched the glass that separated him and the roses.

"Ma-Mamoru-senpai!" Anika said as she spotted Tsuyoi leaning against the window.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Hibani." He said. He seemed upset to Anika, so she walked over.

"Are you ok? You don't seem like it." She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little sad."

"How come? Did something happen?"

"No, not right now. I seen this bush, and it reminded me of my mother, she loved roses." He said, sighing.

"Your mother? Oh. I'm so sorry." She said. Everybody at the academy knew that Tsuyoi's mother had died of pneumonia.

"Don't be. I know that she's happy." He said.

"Hmm. Why don't you take a rose and offer it to her? It will mean something to you and her." Anika suggested.

"That's a great idea Hibani! Let's go." Tsuyoi said, as he ran down the hall. Anika, confused by his words, followed him.

* * *

"Hibani! Over here. I have the rose." Tsuyoi called. He stood in front of a large beautiful tree. Anika stopped and looked up in awe when she caught up to him.

"Wow! It's so breathtaking. You have good taste." Anika said as she laughed.

"This was my mother's favourite spot to sit with me and father and tell stories." He said. He knelt down and placed the rose in front of the tree. "I hope you like it okaasan." He said.

Riko laughed from behind. They turned to face him and Anika gasped. She ran between Tsuyoi and Riko, hands out.

"How touching… Now it's my turn to ruin this lovely moment. Meiwaku!" He called. A shot of darkness took the rose from in front of the tree. A vine-entwined Meiwaku stood up from the spot the rose had been. Riko dove for Anika.

She was knocked back, straight towards Tsuyoi. He caught her and helped her up.

"What were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt! Don't be so stupid." He said.

Anika, although hurt by his words, she walked away and knelt down to her bag.

"Cira. Go find Claire. I need her, there's a Meiwaku." She whispered. Cira jumped out of the bag and ran.

"Get back Mamoru-senpai!" She said, putting herself back between Tsuyoi and Riko. She turned to Riko. "I _won't_ let you hurt Mamoru-senpai. Or his mother's tree! I will stop you, even if it takes everything I got." She told him. She ran up and he smiled.

"Anika! I'm here. Let's do this!" Claire said as she ran up to stand beside her friend.

"Mizutama? What are you doing here?" Tsuyoi asked.

They joined hands.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!" they yelled.

Red and Blue light surrounded them, and a new outfit appeared.

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

When Cure Blaze looked back, Tsuyoi was asleep. She sighed.

"Weak, weak, weak. Love is so weak. The love that boy has in him is so weakening. Strong people don't care about others, only themselves." Riko said.

"That's not true! Tsuyoi loved, and still loves his mother very much. And that's important. I won't stand here and let you insult Mamoru-senpai." Cure Blaze shouted. She took off towards Riko, and knocked him far, far back. She raised her arms.

Her hands lit in a flame.

"Power of the sun! Heart of flame! Heart Sunshine!" said Cure Blaze as she put her hands in a heart and flames shot out towards Riko. He only laughed.

"Thanks." He said. He disappeared. The Meiwaku came up behind Cure Blaze and almost hit her. Cure Star used Heart Moonlight on the Meiwaku to knock it away from her partner.

"Are you ok? I mean, you were really mad at Riko there. Are you fine now?" Cure Star asked Cure Blaze. She nodded. She took Cure Star's hand.

* * *

"Heart of the Sun, Flame!" said Cure Blaze as she drew half a heart with her free hand.

"Heart of the Moon, Shine!" said Cure Star as she drew the other half of the heart with her free hand.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart. It exploded in red and blue light and hit the Meiwaku, causing it to disappear.

* * *

Tsuyoi woke up lying against the tree. Anika knelt down beside him. She sat there waiting for Tsuyoi to wake up.

"Mm…Hibani? What happened? Are you ok?" Tsuyoi asked as he woke up and stood up next to Anika.

"I'm perfectly fine. Are you ok Mamoru-senpai?" Anika said.

"You worried me Hibani. You shouldn't do things so dangerous. You might get hurt." He said, turning away from Anika.

"Well, if you're ok, I guess I can go. Bye, I'll see you at school…" She said as she began to leave.

"Hibani! Wait!" Tsuyoi said as he grabbed Anika's arm.

"What is it?" She asked.

Tsuyoi pulled something out of his pocket. He held a white rose in his hand.

"Thanks Anika. You really helped me feel better today." Tsuyoi said as he put rose in Anika's hair. She blushed.

"Y-Your welcome. Anytime." She stuttered. She waved and ran off, heart almost beating out of her chest.

* * *

(ED-Zutto, Zutto Nee?)


	5. Soccer Match Mayhem! Win the game!

"Hi ya! Take that!" Anika said, as she shot the ball towards the net. The goalie seen it coming and ducked, knowing by the speed it was Anika's.

"Yes! We won!" Emma cheered.

"Great shot Nika!" Rori said as the team surrounded Anika.

"Yeah! I love it when we win! We're champions!" said another girl.

"Yahoo! Three cheers for Anika!" said another. The team started cheering loudly as the spectators cleared out of the field.

"Congratulations Nika. You did great out there. I liked that last kick." Claire said as she made her way through the team to Anika.

"Hey! Claire! You were here? Awesome!" Rori said as she noticed Claire standing beside her.

"Yes, I came to watch Anika, and I don't regret it. Anika really is a star player." Claire said, smiling.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Emma said as the team and Claire laughed along with her.

* * *

(OP- Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Pretty Cure!(By author))

* * *

"Can I try? Can I?" asked the little girl. An older boy was bouncing a soccer ball around on his knees.

"Yori, you can't do this. I know it. And if you can't do it, what's the point of trying?" The boy said as he narrowed his eyes. He hit the ball into the air then shot it in the net.

"Ha!" He said exuberantly. He started to bounce it again on his knees.

"Onii-chan! Don't be so mean!" Yori said as she ran away crying. The boy didn't stop to look and kept bouncing the ball.

Sukushi walked up to the boy named Ikuko. He stopped and looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Halloween was months ago lady. Time to stop dressing for it." Ikuko said as he started bouncing the ball.

Sukushi raised her hand and pointed it at the ball. It flew from Ikuko and into her hand. She gripped it tightly and it popped. Ikuko looked around for his ball and then realized that Sukushi had taken it.

"Enough from you. Meiwaku! Now!" She called out. Sure enough, the Meiwaku came and went into Ikuko.

"-Waku!-" It cried as it started mowing down trees and other plants as it went off through the town.

* * *

(Eyecatch-Anika kicks a soccer ball and it flies with Lila on it. Lila and the ball crash into Cira and Ciro and a PCE logo appears on the screen as Anika and Claire pop in.)

* * *

"Onii-chan! Somebody help Onii-chan!" cried Yori.

"What was that?" Claire asked from the now empty soccer field. She looked the way the noise was coming from and seen a large amount of trees falling down.

"A…Nika? I think something's wrong. I heard a scream, and trees are falling down over there like crazy. We should go." Claire said as she pulled Anika along with her. They ran to the place the noise was coming from and seen a soccer ball Meiwaku stomping around and scaring all the people away.

"Oh great. I'm so tired, I can't do this now." Anika groaned. She went to sit on the ground when Cira and Ciro jumped out of their bags.

"You have to! Come on lazy, get up, get up, get up!" Cira said as she jumped on Anika.

"You have to protect these people!" said Lila as she popped out of Anika's bag.

"Fine. Soccer mayhem, here I come!" Anika said as she took Claire's hand.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!" they yelled.

Red and Blue light surrounded them, and a new outfit appeared.

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

"Let's win this!" Cure Blaze said as she dove for the Meiwaku. She kicked it back and forth between the trees.

"Onii-chan! What happened to Onii-chan?" asked Yori as she ran up to the park. She was still crying as she seen what had happened to her brother.

"It's ok. We'll help him. Right Blaze?" Cure Star asked as she interrupted Cure Blaze kicking the Meiwaku around the park like a soccer ball.

"Yup. Let's do this for real!" She said as she stood in front of the Meiwaku and lifted her arms.

"NOOOO! Don't hurt Onii-chan! Please don't hurt him!" Yori cried, making Cure Blaze lowered her arms.

"Hmm… ok, I have an idea. Star, I need you. We're skipping a lot for this one." She said as Cure Star leaped over.

* * *

"Heart of the Sun, Flame!" said Cure Blaze as she drew half a heart with her free hand.

"Heart of the Moon, Shine!" said Cure Star as she drew the other half of the heart with her free hand.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart. It exploded in red and blue light and hit the Meiwaku, causing it to disappear. In it's place, laid an Ikuko.

* * *

"Ikuko! Please wake up! Please Ikuko!" Yori cried as she held her brother. His eyelids fluttered, then they opened.

"Yori? What…happened?" Ikuko asked wearily.

"Ooh. After I left, when I came back, you were a monster. There was a flash of light then you went back to you. I'm so glad too. I don't want you to be hurt Onii-chan." Yori said as she hugged her brother and helped him up.

"Y-Yori… I'm… sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I'll let you play with me, and my new ball." Ikuko said as he laughed.

"Can we go get the ball now? I want to play with Ikuko!" Yori said as she and Ikuko left the park.

* * *

"Anika. Anika. Wake up Anika." Cira said as she jumped on Anika's sleeping head. Anika shot up.

"What? I'm tired…" Anika groaned as she went to lie back down.

"The Princess is in the Heart Garden." Cira said gravely.

Anika sat back up with wide eyes.

"What? How could that have happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. One thing I do know is she may need your help. You and Claire have to find the Princess of Miracles! Before it's too late!" Cira said as Anika snored. Cira sighed.

"Anika will never change…" Cira said as she hopped down off the bed, knowing she'd end up on the floor eventually if she stayed.

* * *

(ED- Zutto, Zutto Nee?)


	6. Choclate Anyone? Operation save Mira!

"Yuuki. Yuuki. What does yuuki mean again Claire?" Anika asked as she scribbled on her paper.

"Yuuki. That means courage. And in case you're wondering, ai means love." Claire answered as Anika wrote.

"Ugh. I hate doing homework. I don't understand, or remember this stuff. I can remember things if I think of other things. Like yuuki, I think of you." Anika told Claire. Claire's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you relate courage to me? I'm not that courageous." Claire asked.

"I related yuuki to you because Cure Star is the Pretty Cure of courage. Just like I relate jounetsu to me. I'm the Pretty Cure of Passion. Also, I think of the Princess when I hear kibou or kiseki." Anika explained.

"Interesting study method you have Anika. I like it." Claire smiled.

"How else am I supposed to remember all this stuff? Speaking of homework, I need a break." Anika said as she stood up and walked out of her room. Claire ran after her.

* * *

(OP-Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Purikyua!)

* * *

"Anika! Where are you going?" Claire called out as she chased after Anika.

"I'm going to Sophie's. To get a chocolate bar!" Anika yelled back. Claire was confused.

"Wait up!" Claire said as she ran up to where Anika stopped. Anika stood in front of a large shop called 'Chocolate Dream'. Claire thought this really must be a dream for Anika. Anika walked on in. Claire followed close behind her.

"Hey Sophie! It's me, Anika! I came for some chocolate! I brought a friend too." Anika called out. Anika and Claire walked up to the counter where a brown haired, tan woman stood. Her face lit up as she seen Anika.

"Anika-chan! Great to see you! When you said 'friend', I was worried you'd brought Rori and Emma again. I see it's not them though. What's your name hon'?" Sophie asked Claire.

"My name is Mizutama Claire. Pleased to meet you." Claire responded shyly. Sophie's face showed great confusion.

"Wow Anika. You found a friend that's not just like you. Impressive." Sophie said, nodding her head.

"Sophie. Claire isn't my friend, she's my best friend. Its short notice, but it's true!" Anika told her.

"Oh. Well, can I treat you and your friend to a treat?" Sophie said as she laughed at herself.

"You definitely can." Anika told her as the three started to laugh.

* * *

"Hmm. What is a good target today…" Riko said as he watched various places in Shinataka.

"No isn't the time for pondering Riko. It is the time for action. Get down to the Heart Garden and stop Pretty Cure." Said a cloaked figure standing behind Riko.

"Y-yes your highness. Right away." Riko said as he disappeared.

* * *

Eyecatch: (Anika kicks a soccer ball and it flies with Lila on it. Lila and the ball crash into Cira and Ciro and a PCE logo appears on the screen as Anika and Claire pop in.)

* * *

He went to a very busy street in the middle of town. The street Anika and Claire were on. He walked down, searching for something to turn into a Meiwaku. He walked up and down the street and finally spotted a small bird hopping around on the ground. Darkness gathered in his hands and he sent it at the bird, causing it to grow terrifyingly.

"-Waku!-" It cried, sending people running and screaming.

"Uh oh. Anika. Outside." Claire said as she heard the screams from the street.

Anika and Claire jumped up and ran out, with Sophie following close behind.

Outside in the street, there were people running everywhere, and a giant bird screeching in the middle of the street. Anika noticed Mira, who was scrambling on the ground to get up and away from the monster. Anika ran to her sister immediately.

She stood in front of her sister and looked angrily at the bird.

"Leave my sister alone!" Anika yelled at the bird. Claire started to run out when she stopped for a moment, noticing what Anika was doing.

The bird swept its wing at Anika, meaning to blow her back. After the wind had passed, Anika was still standing there, waiting.

"Anika! Let's get out of here!" Mira said from behind her.

Claire continued running out to Anika, and when she reached her she took her hand.

Anika looked back at Mira, who was terrified.

"Get inside Sophie's shop Mira." Anika told her sister.

Mira nodded and scrambled back a bit.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!" they yelled.

Red and Blue light surrounded them, and a new outfit appeared.

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

"A-Anika! You- You-!" Mira muttered as her eyes went wide.

"Yeah. Now listen to what I told you, get inside Sophie's shop." Anika told her sister as she crawled away.

"Great." Cure Blaze said to Cure Star.

"What?" Cure Star asked.

"Mira knows we're Pretty Cure. Like I said, great." Cure Blaze said frowning.

"We can't worry about that right now. We have to help this bird and these people." Cure Star said.

"Ok!" Cure Blaze said as they both jumped up and kicked the bird back. They fought with it for a bit, before Cure Star raised her arms.

"Power of the moon! Heart of stars! Heart Moonlight!" she said. Her hands were in a heart shape as blue stardust exploded from her hands. It held the Meiwaku back as Cure Blaze jumped up, arms raised.

"Power of the sun! Heart of flame! Heart Sunshine!" said Cure Blaze as she put her hands in a heart and flames shot out towards the Meiwaku. It broke the black heart on the bird's forehead, returning it to normal.

"Wow. Now let's get Riko." Cure Blaze said. She and Cure Star joined hands.

* * *

"Heart of the Sun, Flame!" said Cure Blaze as she drew half a heart with her free hand.

"Heart of the Moon, Shine!" said Cure Star as she drew the other half of the heart with her free hand.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart. It exploded in red and blue light. It went towards were Riko was standing. Suddenly, Sukushi appeared and raised her hand. She reflected the attack and her and Riko disappeared.

* * *

"What just happened here?" Anika asked.

"Th-they just disappeared. How?" Claire said. The two were standing there, staring at the spot where Riko and Sukushi had just disappeared.

"Hey! Anika! Come on. We've got to go home. Come on!" Mira called from outside Sophie's shop.

Anika ran over to her sister, and the two walked home together. It wasn't a very quiet walk though, because sisters are sisters.

"Ciro, what do you think Mira will think of today? She had seen us transform." Claire asked Ciro, who was in her arms. He looked up at her.

"I don't know. She'll probably ask Anika about it though." Ciro replied.

"Do you think she'll tell anyone?" Claire said as she stared after the spot where Mira and Anika, and secretly Cira too, had just walked home from.

"I sure hope not Claire, but a person can only hope. And to hope is to believe. If Mira really believes, she won't tell. I'm sure of it." Ciro said as he jumped in Claire's bag.

"Oh. Hi Claire. I thought you would've left with Anika and Mira. What are you doing out here?" Sophie asked as she came out of her shop after noticing Claire.

"Oh, I'm going home now, I was just thinking. I also wouldn't be going home if I went with them. I live down at the end of this street. Anika doesn't know that though." Claire said as she giggled. Sophie's eyebrows went up.

"Hold on. Are you related to Mizutama Luna, who owns the art store down the street?" Sophie asked.

"Yes. She's my aunt. I live with her at the shop." Claire said smiling.

"Oh, well tell Luna I said hi. Bye Claire." Sophie said as Claire started to walk off.

Ciro poked his head out of Claire's bag.

"Hmm. I feel something about her. I have a feeling she's going to do something very kind and helpful for us someday Claire." Ciro said as he looked back at Sophie.

"Maybe, but let's wait for that to happen before we start worrying about it, ok?" Claire said.

"Fine. I wonder what Luna is making you, I mean us, for supper. Hmm Claire?" Ciro said, making Claire laugh.

"You aren't that different from Cira, or Anika for that matter, are you Ciro?" Claire said as the two walked home.

* * *

"Anika. What's a Pretty Cure?" Mira asked as she walked in to Anika's room. She sat on the bed, which made Anika look up.

"What? I can't tell you that! It's a secret!" Anika told her sister as she pushed her off her bed.

"Well, I want to know. And I want to know what you and Mizutama have to do with it." Mira said as she stood up.

"I can't tell you! Now get out of my room Mira!" Anika said as she threw a pillow at her sister. Cira crawled up to Anika's head.

"I think you can tell her, if she can keep it a secret. But don't tell her too much though, ok?" Cira told Anika.

Mira jumped back to the door. Her eyes went wide and one of her hands was up and shaking as it pointed at Cira.

"Th-that talks! How?" Mira muttered. Cira hopped off the bed and walked over to Mira.

"Mira, can you promise not to tell anybody about Pretty Cure? We will tell you a little bit about it if you can promise." Cira told her.

Mira nodded.

"Good. Well, first of all, I'm not a _that_. My name is Cira. Me and my partner Ciro came here to find your sister and Claire to be Pretty Cure to save our world and yours. End of story." Cira explained. She turned back to go back on the bed.

"Wait…Cira. I have a question." Mira said, catching Cira's attention.

"Yes?" Cira asked patiently.

"Will Anika get hurt being a Pretty Cure thing?" Mira asked.

"Hurt? I don't think so. I hope not. I don't want Anika to get hurt." Cira said, alarmed by Mira's question.

"What do you care Mira?" Anika asked.

"Well, first, I don't want my little sister in danger. Although it may not always seem like it, I care about you Anika." Mira said as she walked over and sat next to Anika.

"M-Mira. Thank you." Anika said as their mother called from the kitchen.

"Supper!" Anika and Mira said as they both jumped up. They both laughed at each other as they ran out to the kitchen.

* * *

(ED- Zutto, Zutto Nee?)


	7. Best Friend Split! Pretty Cure's Fight!

"Welcome class. I would like to tell you something before we begin. I have the results of who will represent our class in the school oratorical. Please congratulate Mizutama Claire. Her poem was very impressive." Inoru-sensei said. Claire's eyebrows raised in surprise. Anika clapped loudly for her friend, very proud of her new friend. Claire blushed as she looked at Anika's wide smile.

'_I've never had anybody besides Aunt Luna be proud of me…_' Claire thought. She sighed.

"Claire. You will be working along side Mamoru Tsuyoi. The two of you have similar poems, myself and his teacher have decided to pair you. Please work on your speech." the teacher said as she turned to the board and wrote an division question.

'_What! Claire with Mamoru-senpai! I suppose it can't be too bad…'_ Anika thought. She looked at Claire and clapped and smiled.

'_Mamoru? I hope this doesn't hurt Anika's feelings. I know how much she likes him…'_ Claire thought as she blushed at Anika's loud clapping.

* * *

(OP- Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Purikyua!)

* * *

Claire was walking down the path, and came to a break in the walkway when Anika called out to her. She waved at Anika, when Tsuyoi walked up the path towards her. He waved at her as he walked up to her.

"Hey Mizutama. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be eating lunch?" Tsuyoi said as he put his arm around Claire.

"Yes. But actually, I was looking for you." Claire told him.

"Looking for me? How come?" Tsuyoi asked.

"Since we have to work on this together, and we can't do it during class, I figure why not do it at lunch?" Claire explained.

"Lunch? Sure. Will Hibani be eating with us?" Tsuyoi said as he nodded.

"Most likely. Speaking of Anika, I just seen her a minute ago and I think she wanted to talk to me. I'll see you in a minute. Can you meet me outside my classroom?" Claire asked Tsuyoi as she started to walk over to where Anika waited, or was.

* * *

When Claire got to where Anika was standing before, Anika wasn't there. She looked around and realized Anika must have went to get her lunch. She walked back to the school to get her own lunch so she could meet Tsuyoi.

Anika was running to her locker, running from what she had just seen between her best friend and Mamoru Tsuyoi. She wanted to think it was nothing, but the way they connected, it wasn't natural. At least not to Anika.

* * *

(Eyecatch- Claire and Anika are drawing, then Anika's paper gets blown away from her, and the picture, which is poorly drawn picture of her, Claire, and the mascots, is shown as the PCE logo appears.)

* * *

Anika was at her locker, getting her lunch. Claire walked up behind her, and she froze.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Anika. I was wondering, can someone else eat lunch with us today?" Claire asked to Anika's back.

"Someone else? Who is it?" She asked.

"Me." Tsuyoi said as he walked up to the two. Anika jumped, and sent her lunch flying. Tsuyoi caught it as she stiffly turned around.

"M-Mamoru-senpai!" She said, eyes wide. He held out her lunch, but she didn't take it.

"Umm… I… I have to go!" Anika said as she dashed in the opposite direction, leaving her lunch, and Tsuyoi and Claire behind. The two looked at each other. Tsuyoi shrugged.

"I think I should go and see what's the matter. Wait for me outside ok?" Claire told Tsuyoi as she ran down the way Anika had just gone.

* * *

Claire found Anika sitting on a hill by the side of the school. Anika heard Claire coming, and looked up quickly, but looked away just as fast. Claire sat down next to Anika.

"What's the matter? Why did you run away before?" Claire asked her.

"Why! Why is my question for you Claire!" Anika snapped back at her.

"Why what?" Claire asked, completely confused.

"Why would you get so close to Mamoru-senpai, then flaunt it and embarrass me by inviting him to lunch with us? You know I like him Claire!" Anika told her. She looked at Claire, and had tears streaking down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about Anika? I would never try to hurt you! I was paired with Tsuyoi by Inoru-sensei, it wasn't my choice. He and I need to work on the presentation, so I thought that we should maybe do it at lunch. I didn't mean to embarrass you, or hurt you. I was trying to help you with Tsuyoi at the same time." Claire explained.

"Help! I can barely breathe right, or speak right when I'm around him. How could you think I could sit for a whole lunch next to him, while you and him work and talk, while I just sit there?" Anika spit out. She was trying not to yell at Claire.

"I… I didn't know. I never meant to hurt you Anika." Claire said, shocked by how this was turning out.

Anika stood up, and Claire stood up next to her.

"Leave me alone Claire. I don't want to hurt anymore. You know what? If we weren't Pretty Cure, we probably wouldn't even be friends!" Anika said as she left. What she left behind was a shocked and frozen Claire.

Claire couldn't believe what she had just heard from the girl she thought was her best friend. Her eyes watered ad she walked off, to go meet Tsuyoi and clear her head.

* * *

Anika was sitting staring blankly as Emma and Rori ate there lunches and she didn't. The two were very confused. Anika never didn't eat lunch.

Parts of what had just happened between her and Claire were flickering through her mind. Especially the last line she had said.

'_If we weren't Pretty Cure, we probably wouldn't even be friends!'_ She had said. She didn't want to think about Claire, or Tsuyoi, or anything that could make her cry again.

Meanwhile, Claire was sitting picking at her lunch, while Tsuyoi read his poem to her. She was half dazed, also thinking about Anika's last words. This was why Claire never got close to anyone.

"Claire. Are you listening? Claire!" Tsuyoi said as he waved his hand in front of Claire's face. When she looked up, he was wearing a look of concern.

"What-" He began. He stopped when he heard a crash from somewhere.

"What was that?" He asked. He jumped up, and Claire did too. She knew what was making the noise though. She and Tsuyoi ran towards where the noise was coming from.

When they got there they seen a Meiwaku, that looked like a piece of cheese. Anika was standing in front of Emma and Rori, and some other people that were there. She stood still as the Meiwaku shot cheese at her.

"Hibani… She's always putting herself in danger. It makes me worry so much…" Tsuyoi said as he shook his head.

Claire called out to Anika, who briefly looked at her. She sighed and ran over to her.

"What do you want Claire?" Anika said as she hit aside another piece of cheese.

"Whether or not you're mad at me, that doesn't mean we stop protecting people. We have to get rid of the Meiwaku. And you're making Tsuyoi worry about you." Clair told her as she took her hand. Anika nodded, but was partially dazed.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!" they yelled.

Red and Blue light surrounded them, and a new outfit appeared.

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

Cure Blaze jumped up and punched the Meiwaku back. Or at least she tried. When she hit it, it only knocked her back. She fell to the ground, and the Meiwaku charged for her.

Cure Star jumped in front of her and raised her arms.

"Power of the moon! Heart of stars! Heart Moonlight!" she said. Her hands were in a heart shape as blue stardust exploded from her hands.

When the Meiwaku came up and tried to step on them, it started to press against Cure Star's shield. Cure Blaze crawled back, and the shield broke. The Meiwaku's foot was on top of Cure Star, when she lifted it and threw it away. She swept her hand in front of her nose.

"Talk about stinky cheese." She said as she and Cure Blaze jumped up. Cure Blaze raised her arms.

"Power of the sun! Heart of flame! Heart Sunshine!" said Cure Blaze as she put her hands in a heart and flames shot out towards the Meiwaku.

The Meiwaku swept away the attack. Cure Blaze gasped. She landed on the ground, on her behind, due to the fact that she wasn't paying attention. She stood up, and Cure Star was next to her.

"Ok. Let's get this over with." She said as she swept herself and took Cure Star's hand. Cure Star nodded.

* * *

"Heart of the Sun, Flame!" said Cure Blaze as she drew half a heart with her free hand.

"Heart of the Moon, Shine!" said Cure Star as she drew the other half of the heart with her free hand.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart. It exploded in red and blue light and hit the Meiwaku, making it disappear.

Cure Blaze walked away, leaving Cure Star standing there before she left too.

* * *

The whole eighth grade was in the auditorium. Including Anika, Claire and Tsuyoi.

"Please welcome our Sun Class and Moon Class representatives. Mizutama Claire and Mamoru Tsuyoi." said the principal as Claire and Tsuyoi walked on the stage with papers in their hands.

"Thank you. We hope you enjoy our poem we have written." Claire said into the microphone before she began.

* * *

"What is a friend? Is it someone we cherish? Someone we care about?" Claire began.

"What does a friend mean? Does it mean love? Does it mean trust?" Tsuyoi said.

"A friend is a person you trust. A friend is a person who you love, and who loves you back. A friend is someone who you care about, and would never want anything to happen to." Claire continued.

"A friend is trust. But what is trust? Is it knowing someone will be there for you when you're hurting? Is it having someone believing in you?" said Tsuyoi.

"A friend is all of these things, because a feeling about someone may always change, but your love," Claire said.

"Your trust, that will last forever. That is what a friend is." Tsuyoi finished. He and Claire bowed as the audience cheered for them.

* * *

Anika, who was once again crying, realized something as she listened to the poem. She realized what she had been missing all along.

Friends can make mistakes, but they will always be your friend if you care about them and trust them.

Claire walked down off the stage. Anika ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Anika!" Claire said as her friend hugged her.

"Claire… I'm so sorry. We'll always be friends. I'm so, so sorry Claire. I didn't mean to hurt you with what I said earlier." Anika said as she sobbed.

"A-Anika… I'm sorry too. I knew that you didn't mean it. I couldn't believe you meant it." Claire said as she pulled back. She looked at Anika with a smile, and Anika was smiling too.

"Claire, I'm so glad we're friends." Anika said as she and Claire left with their class.

* * *

(ED- Zutto, Zutto Nee?)


	8. Cake and Chaos!

"Happy Birthday Anika!" cried Alice. She and Mira were standing in front of Anika's bed.

Anika sat up and looked at them.

"Ahh. What? Oh I almost forgot!" She said as she jumped out of bed and ran to her calendar. She sped through the pages and cheered.

"Are we having cake today Mom?" She asked her mother. Mira rolled her eyes. Alice and Mira walked out and Anika opened her windows.

"Ahh… My birthday is here! Hey, Cira?" Anika said as she inhaled heavily.

"Yeah?" Cira said as she leaped off the bed and over to Anika.

"Did you get me something for my birthday?" Anika whispered. Cira hit her forehead and jumped back on the bed.

"Jeez… I was just asking." Anika mumbled as she got her clothes together.

(Eyecatch- Anika and Claire are drawing and Anika's paper flies away. It shows a poorly drawn picture of Anika, Claire, Cira, Ciro and Lila. A PCE logo appears as Anika and Claire get the picture.)

"Happy Birthday to Anika! Happy Birthday to Anika! Happy BIRTHDAY TO ANIKA, Happy Birthday to Anika!" Lila sang as she walked in Luna's store.

"Claire-chan? Where are you?" Lila called out. Claire walked down the stairs in her pyjamas, rubbing her eyes as she noticed Lila.

"Lila! What are you doing here?" She said as she ran over and picked her up.

"Happy Birthday to Anika!" She yelled. Claire gasped and covered Lila's mouth.

"It's Anika's birthday? I didn't know… Now I have to go get something." She said as she ran back upstairs, Lila and Ciro in tow.

"Where's Lila?" Anika yelled. She was searching all over the room, looking for the lost Lila.

"She probably went to Claire's. Calm down and enjoy your birthday." Cira told her. She stopped and fell on the bed. She sighed and looked at the clock.

"I should go see Claire. I wonder what she's doing." She said as she got up and left with Cira.

"What am I going to do?" Claire said. She was pacing, trying to think of what to get Anika. With a person who eats a lot, what can you get that they'll like? Food?

"Sophie probably got some kind of food for her. What am I going to get?" She said. Ciro looked at her with concern.

"Claire, why don't you make something for her? I mean you live in an art studio, I'm sure you can think of something." Ciro told her. She picked him up and spun around.

"You're a genius Ciro!" She told him as she ran downstairs.

Claire had beads and strings all around her. Lila and Ciro had a piece of paper and some markers spread across a table.

"Perfect! She'll love this." Claire said as she raised a bracelet in her hands. It had red, pink and yellow beads on it, with a sun-shaped charm in the middle. Claire put it in her pocket and ran out to get a chocolate brownie Luna had made earlier. Lila and Ciro brought the card they had made and jumped in Claire's bag.

"Anika! There you are!" Claire said as she ran up to a chocolate mouthed Anika. She waved, showing the rest of her treat. Claire laughed at her as she ran up.

"Hey Claire! What have you been up to? Out of curiosity, does it have anything to do with presents?" Anika questioned. Claire laughed at her.

"Actually…" Claire said as she began to dig through her bag. She searched through the bag. The bracelet was gone.

"Oh no. What happened to it?" She asked.

"What is it Claire? Is something wrong?" Anika asked with concern.

"-Waku!-"

"Is that…?" Anika asked.

"I think so." Claire mumbled. Anika looked around and dragged her out of sight.

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!" they yelled.

Red and Blue light surrounded them, and a new outfit appeared.

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

"Let's finish this!" Cure Blaze said as she and Cure Star ran up to the Meiwaku.

When they seen it, Cure Star gasped.

"M-My present… The Meiwaku…" She whispered.

"Your present? Let's take it back then!" Cure Blaze said as she ran up to the Meiwaku. She raised her hands. They lit in a flame.

"Power of the sun! Heart of flame! Heart Sunshine!" said Cure Blaze as she put her hands in a heart and flames shot out towards the Meiwaku. It knocked it over, and stunned it.

"Yeah! Happy Birthday to ME!" She said as she kicked it in the air. She danced around happily, and the Meiwaku stood up and shot beads at her.

"Blaze!" Star shouted as she jumped in front of her. She raised her arms and closed her eyes. Her hands lit in a glow.

"Power of the moon! Heart of stars! Heart Moonlight!" she said. Her hands were in a heart shape as blue stardust exploded from her hands. It created a shield around her and Cure Blaze.

"Thanks Star. I almost got a surprise, but not a good one." Cure Blaze laughed.

"Maybe you should stop celebrating for a moment and pay attention Blaze. You could get hurt." Cure Star told her as she lowered her arms.

"Now that wouldn't make my birthday any more fun." Cure Blaze mumbled as she and Cure Star dove for the Meiwaku, heels out.

"Ahh!" Cure Star cried as she flew across the street, and into a wall.

"Star!" Cure Blaze said as she knocked the Meiwaku back and jumped over to her partner.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she helped Cure Star up.

"Me? I'm fine. I'm just mad that she stole your present!" Cure Star replied as she dove for the Meiwaku again.

"Star! Wait!" Cure Blaze called after her friend. After fighting with the Meiwaku, Cure Star jumped back.

"We won't get anywhere like this. Let's use Heart Eclipse." Cure Blaze told her. She nodded and they joined hands.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart. It exploded in red and blue light and hit the Meiwaku, making it disappear. They hi-fived and ran back to where they transformed.

Claire walked out and found the bracelet she had made in the street. She picked it up and smiled. She turned around to see Anika had followed her and she handed her the bracelet.

"Wow! Claire! This is soooooo pretty! I like the suns…" Anika said as she looked at the bracelet and put it on. Claire laughed at her and Cira tapped on her leg. She looked down, and the three of them were holding a card. She took it.

On the inside was a picture. It was a picture with five small hearts, and one big one.

"What's with the hearts?" Anika asked.

"It's us silly. The red one is you, the blue one is Claire, the purple one is Cira, the green one is Ciro," Lila began. She took a deep breath and continued. "The pink one is me, and the big heart is the Princess!" She explained. Anika handed the card to Claire and bent down. She smiled and picked the three up. She hugged them very tightly.

"Claire! Help us!" They cried. Claire and Anika both laughed at them as they tried to squirm their way free.

(ED- Zutto, Zutto Nee?)


	9. Beaches and Babysitting!

"Stop! Unbelievable... I can't believe I got myself into this!"

* * *

(OP-Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Pretty Cure!)

* * *

"Um... Captain... I have a favour to ask." Ashley said as the rest of the soccer team, including Anika were leaving. Anika stopped and turned.

"What is it Ash? Which of my services do you need?" Anika said to her, making Claire laugh from behind her.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you and Mizutama-san would..." She whispered. Anika looked at her, confused.

"Help me baby-sit my little sister!" She spit out. She closed her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Babysitting? That's it? That's no big deal. We'll do it, won't we Claire?" Anika asked as she turned to face Claire.

"Sure, why not?" Claire said calmly.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Ashley said as she smiled.

* * *

(Eye catch - Anika and Claire are drawing, and Anika's picture flies out of her hand. It shows a poorly drawn picture of Anika, Claire, Cira, Ciro and Lila. A PCE logo appears as Anika and Claire get the picture.)

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

Ashley leaned up and looked through the glass hole. She seen Anika's eye looking at her, though it was very large to her, which caused her to jump back and scream.

"Ashley. It's us." Anika said from outside as Ashley scrambled to her feet and opened the door.

"I'm sorry Captain. You... scared me." She admitted.

"Anika... I told you that you shouldn't have done that." Claire said, shaking her head. Anika stuck out her tongue and waved her hand, dismissing Claire's comment.

Ashley laughed as a little girl ran out from another room.

"Yay! You must be Captain and Cwaire!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Anika and Claire. They laughed as she pulled back and looked up at them.

"Hewo. My name is Miki. I'm Ashwey's wittle sister." She said. Ashley sighed and looked at her sister.

"Hey Miki. Are you ready to have some fun?" Anika asked as she bent down to look at the girl. Her face lit up and she nodded. She grabbed Anika's hand. Within the next few seconds, she had Anika running behind her, almost flying.

"Claire!" She cried as Miki laughed.

* * *

"Claire, thank you for coming and helping me today. My parents are gone out, and as you can see, Miki is a handful. I'm also glad Captain came. She seems to be having fun with Miki." Ashley said to Claire as they both watched Anika and Miki. They were sitting on the floor with crayons and paper.

"So Miki, what did you draw?" Claire said as she walked over and sat down next to them. Miki looked up at Claire and smiled with a colourful face. She held up her picture. There was two girls, one big and one small.

"Who's that in your picture?" Claire asked. She pointed to the girls.

"That's me and Ashwey. I'm the wittle one. Ashwey is the big one, 'cause she's my big sister." Miki explained, very serious in her thoughts. Claire smiled. Ashley blushed.

"That's very sweet of you Miki. I'm sure Ashley appreciates it. Don't you Ashley?" She said as she looked at Ashley, who just nodded quickly.

"Uh. Yeah. I love it Miki. It's beautiful." She mumbled. Miki smiled, but then looked back down at her crayons.

Ashley glanced at Anika. She had her eyebrows furrowed, and was pressing hard on the crayons as she quickly drew.

"Um, Captain, what are _you_ drawing?" Ashley asked, which took Anika by surprise. She looked up slowly, and her face turned red.

"Heh heh... It's nothing really..." She said as she rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Let me see! I want to see!" Miki said as she snatched the paper before Anika could stop her. Anika's face changed to a mask of horror as Miki analyzed the paper. A smile crept onto Miki's face.

"Pwetty! But... what is it? It's bery colourful though Anika." Miki said as she showed the picture to Anika, pointing to the drawing.

"It's no one..." Anika said, looking away. Claire took the paper and looked it over.

"Anika, is this you... and Mira... and your mother... and your father... and me... and Aunt Luna?" Claire asked as she looked across the page.

"Uh... yeah. To me, we're all family. So I drew us like one big family." Anika admitted. She sighed and looked at Claire's serene face.

"Anika... that's nice, but... you know Aunt Luna isn't my only family, right?" Claire asked her.

"Really? Who else?" Anika asked, completely confused.

Ashley rolled her eyes and giggled.

"For a first, my parents, and I have an older sister named Michelle." Claire explained. She looked as if she were trying to hold in tears.

"Ooh! We're even more alike than I thought!" Anika said as she jumped up. She didn't even notice Claire's sadness.

* * *

"Ok. How about we go outside for a bit? The sun is really nice out there." Anika suggested as she stared out the window, dazed. Claire laughed at her.

"Did I miss something?" Ashley asked as she walked out with sunscreen and Miki.

"Oh no, nothing." Claire said as she looked out the window with Anika.

Ashley began to put sunscreen on Miki. When she finished, she pulled a hat on her head and stepped over to the window.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk?" She said, getting the others' attention. They nodded. Miki took Ashley and Anika's hands, and ther four left.

"Today I will make up for that imbecile's mistakes. I will be the success!" Sukushi snarled as she watched the waves, ignoring the many people on the beach. When she finished her rant, she gave them a glance. She smiled and disappeared.

"La, la, la, LA!" Miki sang as she walked down the sidewalk, swing her arms. She seen the beach and her face lit up again. Miki tugged on the end of Ashley's shirt, getting her attention.

"What is it Miki?" She asked. She stopped and looked at Miki. She was looking back with an expectant face.

"I wanna go to the beach with Anika and Ashwey and Claire!" Miki said as she ran up, and grabbed Ashley's hand. She pulled her forward, toward the crowded area. Ashley sighed and just went along.

"I wonder..." Anika said as she and Claire watched the sisters go.

"What do you wonder Anika?" Claire asked.

"I was thinking about Miki and Ashley... and me and Mira. I was wondering if I was like that with Mira." She explained.

"Probably Anika. Probably." Claire laughed as she spoke.

"COME ON!" Miki cried from the sand. Anika and Claire ran over to them, Claire smiling, Anika hungry as she seen and smelt a food stand.

* * *

Screaming came from farther down the beach. Anika, Ashley, and Claire looked. Miki was busy playing in the water.

There was a giant float stomping in the sand, and kicking it everywhere. Sukushi sat on the food stand as she happily watched the Meiwaku. She snapped her fingers, and started picking at fries that appeared in her hands.

"Ashley, stay here with Miki." Anika said as she and Claire ran off. Ashley looked at Anika strangely.

"Captain?" She asked to the empty space.

Anika and Claire ran up to the food stand.

"Sukushi! I thought you disappeared after saving what's his face!" Anika said to her. Claire sighed.

"Err... Riko doesn't deserve me saving him! That's why I will defeat you, and surpass that pathetic man. Meiwaku!" She said as she jumped up and dove for the two. They jumped out of the way.

"Anika! Claire!" Cira and Ciro yelled.

"Now!" Lila finished.

They nodded and joined hands.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!"

"The flaming heart of the Sun, Cure Blaze!" Anika said.

"The shining heart of the Moon, Cure Star!" Claire said.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!"

"With the power of light,"

"And the shine of our hearts,"

"We will restore the power of hope!"

* * *

Sukushi grinded her teeth.

"Pretty Cure... Get them!" She said to the Meiwaku, who was busy kicking sand at people. It looked up, and stormed over to Sukushi.

"What are you waiting for? Crush them." Sukushi asked the Meiwaku.

A familiar scream came from behind the Meiwaku. They all looked to see Ashley staring at the five in fear. Miki was crying, and Ashley was holding her.

"Change of plan Meiwaku!" Sukushi said as she, once again, disappeared.

The Meiwaku stomped back across the beach, and over to Ashley and Miki.

"Oh no Blaze! It's going after Ashley and Miki!" Cure Star said to Cure Blaze as the Meiwaku ran off.

"I know! How dare she! Let's go!" Cure Blaze said as she and Cure Star ran after the Meiwaku.

Miki shook with fear in Ashley's arms as she stared at the monster looking down at them.

"Ashwey! I'm scared! I'm weally, weally scared!" Miki said as she ducked down.

Sukushi chuckled from above the Meiwaku.

"Insignificant child! If you're _scared_ now, I'd like to-" Sukushi began as she was kicked in the side by Cure Blaze.

"Nobody laughs at my friends and get away with it!" She said as she wiped her hands against each other.

"-Waku! Waku!-" The Meiwaku cried as it raised its inflatable fists. Both Ashley and Miki closed their eyes.

* * *

"Power of the Moon! Heart of Shine! Heart Moonlight!" Cure Star said as she leaped in front of the sisters. A shield of blue spread out in front of them, and the Meiwaku pounded againgst it angrily.

Miki opened her eyes hesitantly. When she saw Cure Star, her eyes went wide, and she poked Ashley in the face. She opened her eyes to see the same things as Miki.

"Ash! Miki! Run now!" Cure Blaze said as she ran over to the three.

Ashley nodded as she picked Miki up in her arms and ran away. From their hiding spot, they peeked out to watch.

"Power of the Sun! Heart of Flame! Heart Sunshine!" Anika said as she shot a flame out at the inflatable Meiwaku and knocked it back.

"Time to finish this!" They both said as Cure Blaze jumped back to Cure Star. They joined hands.

* * *

"The Heart of the Sun," said Cure Blaze. She traced half a heart with her free hand.

"The Heart of the Moon," said Cure Star. She traced half a heart with her free hand.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" They both continued as they let go of their joined hands and pulled them back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" They said as they pushed their hands out towards the heart and it shot out and enveloped the Meiwaku. When the Meiwaku disappeared, Cure Blaze and Cure Star were gone.

* * *

"Ash!" Anika called out as she and Claire ran back through the sand to find Ashley and Miki.

"Miki!" Claire echoed.

Ashley and Miki walked up to them, hand in hand.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're okay! There was a monster, and two strange people... it was terrifying and amazing at the same time." Ashley said as she glanced down at Miki, who was smiling at her side.

"T- It's great that you never got hurt." Anika said, trying to hold back a 'thank you'.

"Ashwey, Anika, Cwaire, let's go home." Miki said as she caught their attention. They nodded and went after Miki as she ran ahead.

* * *

(ED - Zutto, Zutto Nee?)


	10. Triplet Transfers!

"Claire!" Anika said as she sped up to Claire who was waiting at the crosswalk. She looked over to see Anika coming to a halt by her side.

"Good Morning Anika. Let me guess, you almost slept in again, didn't you?" Claire said, looking at Anika exhausted face.

Anika sighed and rubbed her eyes. " Yeah... I kinda did. If it weren't for Mira's oh-so-loud hair dryer I probably wouldn't have gotten up at all." Claire rolled her eyes.

"You'll never change Anika..." She said.

* * *

(OP- Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Tomodachi no Kibou!)

* * *

"Excuse me. Do you know the way to Shinzoo Academy?" said a flat voice from behind Anika. She turned around to see three girls standing there with bored faces.

"Uh... yeah. That's where we're going. Are you new?" Anika asked.

"Yes. We just got here yesterday. Would you direct to the school? We don't want to wait around." said the girl in front.

"Um, ok. Come on then, let's go." Anika said as she started walking down the sidewalk. Claire and the three girls followed after.

"Himitsu, I believe we found them." said the girl with blue hair.

"Yes, Hisoka, I think we did do our job very well." said the girl with green hair.

"Shut up you two." said the girl in front with silver hair. The other two nodded and were silent.

"Everybody, please calm down. Sit in your seats now please." Inoru-sensei said as she sighed in frustration. She took her ruler and banged it off of her desk. The students all sat quietly in their seats.

"Ok class. Before we begin, I have somebody to introduce." Inoru-sensei said as she turned towards the door. The three girls from earlier walked in the classroom.

"Please welcome Kurai Nai, and her sisters Kurai Himitsu and Kurai Hisoka to this class. Take a seat anywhere girls."

she said as they nodded, wrote their names on the board and went to three seats in the middle of the classroom.

"Ok. Now to start our lesson..." Inoru-sensei began.

* * *

(Eyecatch- Anika and Claire wait in front of an oven. A timer goes off, and the oven opens to reveal three cookies that look like Nai, Himitsu and Hisoka. A PCE logo appears as Anika and Claire take them out.)

* * *

"So... where are you from?"

"Was it a fancy place?""Are you foreign?"

"Do you like it here?"

"What kind of stuff do you like?"

"Do you like sports?"

The questions swarmed the triplets endlessly until Anika pushed herself and Claire through the crowd.

"Hey, give them a break. They just got here. Let them relax a bit. Plus, it's lunch time, and they're probably hungry. I know I am." Anika said as the crowd got quiet.

"No. We aren't hungry, but we don't like this." Nai said as the three stood and left the classroom. Everyone just stared after them.

'_That was kind of rude..._' Claire thought.

* * *

"So, Nika. Are you ready for our match against Seiyuu Junior High?" Rori asked.

"_Yeff. Iffam._" Anika said through her food. Claire, Rori and Emma gave her a look of confusion. She swallowed and laughed.

"I said I am. We are totally going to win! There is no way we can lose!" Anika said as she jumped up, knocking her food to the ground. She looked down and whined.

"My lunch! No!" She said as she stared at it in agony.

"Do you really believe that you'll win for sure? Do you know?" a voice said from behind Anika. It was Nai.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here? I thought you didn't have lunch." Anika said as she sat back on her seat.

"We don't have lunch, but would you answer the question?" Himitsu repeated.

"Uh... Well, I believe in my team. I know that when we put our heads, and our feet I guess, together, we can do anything. That's why I think, no I know we won't lose." Anika explained. She sighed and looked down at her spilled lunch. She whined again.

"I'm so hungry..." She cried. Claire, Rori and Emma all rolled their eyes at her.

"Here, take some of mine." Claire said, holding out her lunch.

Anika looked up a little bit, with a smile returning to her face.

"Yeah, stop whining, would ya? Have some." Rori said as she held out her lunch next to Claire's.

Emma sighed. "Oh Nika, I guess you'll never change, and there is no way around this so... have some." She said as she held out her lunch too.

Anika jumped up and smiled. Before she took anything, she stopped and turned around.

"Hey Nai, Himitsu, Hisoka. Want any? I'm sure they'd be glad to share with you too." Anika offered.

Nai's eyes widened. She looked at Anika, and the lunches.

"No thanks, but I have some advice for you Anika. Don't knock over theirs too. They won't offer anymore." Nai said as she winked and the three left.

"That was weird." Rori said. They all watched the triplets leave, except Anika, who was cleaning out the lunches.

"Oh, well. Let's finish up and head back." Emma said as she went to take some food. She looked down to see an empty lunch. She glared at a an embarrassed Anika.

"That's it. Let's get her Em." Rori said as they threw down the lunches and chased Anika back towards the school.

"They're all the same..." Claire said as she laughed and cleaned up the mess from her best friend.

* * *

"Pretty Cure. I see you found them. Good girls." Riko said as he appeared in front of Nai, Himitsu and Hisoka. He smiled at them. Nai's eyes narrowed.

"Do not talk to us as if we are pets imbecile. And yes we did find them. It was quite easy. Now it is your turn. Don't fail the Dakr Prince once again. It's hurting the rest of us." Nai told him as she walked past, and stopped.

"_Ichikokoro!_" Nai said as she put her hands together and Himitsu and Hisoka faded into her. She sighed and continued walking, ignoring Riko.

"Curse you Nai. All you do is talk." Riko said as he disappeared.

* * *

"Go Anika!" cried Cira and Ciro from the bleachers.

Claire grabbed them both.

"You can't do that. You're supposed to be a secret, right?" Claire told them.

"Yeah, but Anika needs her moral support. And that's what we're doing. You have to admit she great at this sport." Cira said.

"She is very good at this petty game isn't she?" said a voice from behind Claire.

"Well, yes she is- wait! It's you!" Claire said as she jumped up and spun around. She grabbed Cira and Ciro and jumped off the bleachers.

"ANIKA!" She called out. Anika stopped in the middle of the field. She looked back to see Claire running up to her, and seen Riko on the bleachers.

"Oh come on! Now of all times!" Anika complained. She stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms.

"Uh... Captain, what are you doing?" a girl, Lauren, asked Anika as she was about to meet up with Claire.

"Um... I'll be right back. I have to take care of something." She told the team as she dashed off.

"I can't believe that... uh what's his name! Right in the middle of practice. If we don't perfect this routine, we won't win tomorrow." Anika told Claire as they ran behind the bleachers.

"I know, but if we don't get rid of him, you'll never get to finish the practice. So come on." Claire said as she put Cira and Ciro down and put out her hand.

"Ok." Anika said as she took Claire's hand.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!"

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!"

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!"

"Together we are Pretty Cure!"

"With the power of light,"

"And the shine of our hearts,"

"We will restore the power of hope!"

* * *

"Let's go Blaze!" Cure Star said as she and Cure Blaze ran up to Riko.

"Ah, you're here. Now I can finish you." He said nonchalantly.

"How dare you interrupt my practice! We put all our hearts into this! And for you to go and wreck it!" Cure Blaze said as she jumped up in the air.

"That's unforgivable. You won't be saved by Sukushi this time Riko." Cure Star said as she jumped up beside Cure Blaze.

"Power of the sun! Heart of Flame! Heart Sunshine!" Cure Blaze said as a heart of flames shot out of her hands. Riko, now very angry, swatted off like a fly.

"What?" Cure Blaze said angrily.

"Power of the Moon! Heart of Shine! Heart Moonlight!" Cure Star said as a heart of starlight shot out of her hands. Riko swatted it away as well.

"How?" Cure Star said in confusion.

"Your pitiful attacks are nothing! I'll show you real power!" Riko said as he gathered dark energy in his hands.

It flew out to the two and wrapped around them tightly.

"Let go of us!" They cried as they broke free.

"You have nothing but hatred. We will show you our power, a power that is filled with love and feelings." Cure Blaze said as she took Cure Star's hand.

* * *

"The Heart of the Sun!" said Cure Blaze. She traced half a heart with her free hand.

"The Heart of the Moon," said Cure Star. She traced half a heart with her free hand.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" They both continued as they let go of their joined hands and pulled them back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" They said as they pushed their hands out towards the heart and it shot out and hit Riko. He pushed back.

"Ah!" They yelled as they tried harder and harder to go against Riko.

"Go Pretty Cure Go! Go Pretty Cure Go!" cheered the soccer team from below. Cure Blaze and Cure Star smiled at the encouragement.

"No!" Riko said as the attack was starting to wrap around him.

"This is it Riko!" Cure Blaze and Cure Star yelled at him.

The light enveloped Riko and faded. A little red light lowered from his place. Cure Blaze and Cure Star caught it and ran off.

* * *

"Guys! Over here! Let's get this over with!" Anika yelled as she ran back to her teammates. They looked at her.

"Come on! Let's do this! You guys want to win tomorrow don't you?" She asked them. They all nodded and ran back to their places.

"Very good Pretty Cure. Very good. You bet that failure." Nai said as she disappeared.

* * *

(ED- Zutto, Zutto Nee?)


	11. Shelby's Temper! There Can Only Be One!

"Nika!" Rori and Emma called out. They ran up to Anika, who was standing next to Claire's desk.

"Morning Ri, morning Em. What's up?" Anika said as she turned to face them.

"Guess who's going to the district championships?" Rori asked Anika excitedly.

"And might have a good chance at winning our first game?" Emma interjected before Anika could speak.

"Are you serious? We did it!" Anika said as the three high fived.

"Good job. Keep it up." Claire laughed. Anika, Rori and Emma took their seats as Inoru-sensei entered the classroom.

"Welcome and good morning class. Today we will start with 20 minutes of reading our novels..." Inoru-sensei began.

* * *

(OP- Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Purikyua!)

* * *

"Nai, what is the answer to 1b?" Inoru-sensei asked with the chalk in one hand, a textbook in the other.

"My answer is '_Yes, overtime, waves and winds can cause erosion.'_" She read.

"Very good. Does anyone else have anything to add?" The teacher asked the class. Anika raised her hand.

"What a surprise. What is it Anika?" Inoru-sensei asked hestiantly with a sigh.

"I-" Anika started. She was interrupted by the door swinging open. A little girl stood in the middle of two upperclassmen.

"Yes? May I help you?" Inoru-sensei said impatiently.

"Is Hibani Anika in your class?" The little girl asked. She looked at Inoru-sensei.

"Yes... Is she needed somewhere?" Inoru-sensei answered hesitantly.

"I would like to have a _word_ with her. If you don't mind ma'am." The little girl said as she smiled at the teacher.

"Anika, go." She said, rubbing her forehead.

* * *

(Eyecatch- Cira and Ciro dance sit and look at Anika and Claire. They clap their hands and a pile of assorted sweets and Lila fall down on them as the PCE logo appears.)

* * *

Anika stood and walked out the door. She followed the short little girl as she walked down the hall.

"So. Who are you and what did you want?" Anika asked impatiently, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Don't give me that. I know what you're up to." The little girl snapped as she glared at Anika.

"Who are you? And what did I do?" Anika asked her, slowly getting frustrated.

"My name is Shelby Hart and you stay away from my brother!" She yelled.

"Your brother? Who's that?" Anika asked.

"Don't act stupid. Stay. Away. From. Tsuyoi." Shelby snapped.

"You mean Mamoru-senpai? I barely ever speak to him..." Anika said as she remembered Tsuyoi giving her a white rose the other day.

"Yeah, well you were talking to him a couple days ago. You went out and put a rose under a tree with him. That's not something I like. He wouldn't stop talking about it for the rest of the day."

"That was... Well I told him he should do something with the rose for his mother, but he suggested I do it with him. And why are we talking about this! How is this any of your business _Shelby_?" Anika said as she bent down to look Shelby in the eye.

"This is my business because I'm Tsuyoi's girl! I will never let anyone, especially you, take that!" Shelby cried.

"Shelby?" said a familiar voice as he walked up to them.

"Mamoru-senpai! H-Hello." Anika said as she looked at him.

"Hey Hibani. Shelby, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be a ballet practice." Tsuyoi said as he looked down at Shelby, who was still very angry.

"I came here to have a word with her," Shelby nodded to Anika. "And I wanted to see my big brother Tsu-nii-chan!"

"Well that's nice, but I'm sure Hibani has class, and I know there is a car out there waiting for you. So go on home now ok? I'll play with you when I get home." Tsuyoi said as he watched Shelby leave. He turned and faced Anika.

"Sorry about her. If she thinks any girl has something to do with me, she goes off her head. If she keeps it up, I'll never get a girlfriend." Tsuyoi said as he laughed. Anika laughed a fake laugh and sighed.

"Want me to walk you back to class?" Tsuyoi asked, catching Anika off guard. She nodded, not able to speak.

'_Did he mean he wants a girlfriend? I hope so...'_ Anika thought as she looked out the window to see a rose bush.

"Come on, don't want to upset the teacher." Tsuyoi said, taking Anika's hand. Her face went red as she slowly walked down the hall.

* * *

"Ok. In a line!" Anika told the team as they ran over.

"This is our last practice before districts. We need to practice hard, so we can win and be proud." She explained as she ran out to the balls left in the field. She kicked them one by one into the net, a perfect shot each time.

"I want you to practice shooting at the net, and stealing the ball. I heard we're going to have some pretty tough opponents, so we need to be better than ourselves. And that means teamwork. Now get to it!" She told them as she laughed and ran over to the bench.

"Hey Claire. You coming to our game next week?" Anika asked as she opened her water bottle.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. I seen some of the other team practicing yesterday, and they were pretty good. But I have confidence in you. And the team." Claire said as she glanced at the team practicing, then at Anika.

"So do I. I think both of our teams will have a good game." Tsuyoi said as he walked up beside the bleachers.

Anika jumped and her water bottle flew into the air. It sprayed water all over Anika.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Tsuyoi said as he caught Anika's bottle and handed it to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. So, speaking of the game, what tricks have you got up your sleeve for the boys?" Anika asked jokingly.

"Actually, we're trying to come up with something new, so the guys sent me over here to see what you girls got." Tsuyoi said as he laughed.

"Funny. How about one on one, eh? I'm sure I can go easy on you." Anika challenged.

"Fine with me, but you won't be the one going easy." Tsuyoi said as he looked at the team.

"Perfect timing Anika. Practice is over." Claire said as she held up her watch.

"Race you to the other end of the field." Tsuyoi said as he ran off.

"Hey!" Anika called out. She ran as fast as she could to catch up.

* * *

"Why can I never get Tsuyoi's attention. I'm just a little kid to him. But _no_, Hibani Anika has him all lovey-dovey. Why doesn't he care about me? Why does he care about her?" Shelby cried as she ripped off the locket around her neck. A locket that had a picture of her and Tsuyoi, given to her by Tsuyoi.

"Silly little human. You don't need others' love. The only love one needs is the love of themselves." Sukushi said as she walked up behind Shelby.

"Who are you? You look like a witch." Shelby asked as she swung around on the bench.

"I am Sukushi, the one who will use your negative feelings to destroy this place!" Sukushi cried as she snapped her fingers. A darkness surrounded Shelby, and she screamed.

* * *

"What was that?" Claire asked as her, Anika and Tsuyoi heard the scream from afar. They looked around. There was nothing.

"I think it's coming from my house. Come on Hibani, Mizutama!" Tsuyoi said as her took Anika and Claire's hands and ran.

When they arrived at the mansion, they stopped.

"Tsu-nii-chan! Tsu-nii-chan! -Waku!-" sounded from behind the building. They all ran around to see what was shouting.

"Shelby! What happened?" Tsuyoi said as he seen the Meiwaku.

Anika and Claire snuck back and ran behind the corner of the house.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!" they yelled.

Red and Blue light surrounded them, and a new outfit appeared.

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

"Watch out." Cure Blaze said as the two ran up behind Tsuyoi.

"We will help her, so please just move aside." Cure Star said as he looked at them.

"What? Who are you? I can't stand aside, that's my sister!" Tsuyoi told them.

"You'll just get hurt if you try anything." Cure Blaze said.

"Yes, you will human boy." Sukushi said as she appeared behind Tsuyoi and held her hand up.

"No!" Cure Blaze cried as she stood in front of Tsuyoi.

"Power of the Sun! Heart of Flame! Heart Sunshine!" Cure Blaze said as she raised her arms and shot out a flaming heart. It spread out into a shield.

"Get out of here now Mamoru-senpai. Now! We'll get Shelby." Cure Blaze said as she pushed against the slamming attack from Sukushi. Tsuyoi ran and hid in a bush, and the shield cracked. Cure Blaze screamed as she flew back.

"Blaze!" Cure Star yelled as she ran over to her partner.

"I'm fine. Now let's get Shelby back for Mamoru-senpai."

"What's going on here?" Tsuyoi asked himself as her watched Cure Blaze and Cure Star run up to the monster. His sister.

"Power of the Moon! Heart of Shine! Heart Moonlight!" Cure Star said as she shot out a speeding heart of stardust at the Meiwaku, leaving Shelby in it's place.

"Star! Don't let Sukushi go anywhere. I'll go get Shelby." Cure Blaze as she ran over to the pale girl. She picked her up and ran over to find Tsuyoi.

"Over here!" Tsuyoi called as he peeked out from behind the bush. Cure Blaze ran over and handed him Shelby. As she turned to go, Tsuyoi grabbed her arm.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for saving my sister." Tsuyoi said as tears started to come to Cure Blaze's eyes. She nodded.

"Anytime." She said as she ran up to where Cure Star was fighting with Sukushi.

* * *

"No! I am sick and tired of you two! This is the end for you!" Sukushi screamed as she raised her fists up and slammed them down at Cure Star.

"Blaze!" Cure Star said as she opened her eyes and seen Cure Blaze holding back Sukushi.

The two joined hands and kicked Sukushi away screeching.

"No!" Sukushi cried as she stood, rage flaming in her eyes.

"Let's get this over with." Cure Blaze said as she lift her and Cure Star's joined hands.

* * *

"The Heart of the Sun," Cure Blaze said as she traced a half heart in the air.

"And the Heart of the Moon," Cure Star said as she traced the other half of the heart.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" They said as the two halves joined as one.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!"

"NO!" Sukushi said as she looked up and seen the attack coming full strength. She screamed as she disappeared.

Cure Blaze and Cure Star ran away.

"Who were they?" Tsuyoi asked himself as he watched them run off.

* * *

(ED- Zutto, Zutto Nee?)


	12. We Have Fans! Karen and Ami's Devotion

"Ami-chan! Are you ready?" said a young girl with bright purple, spiky hair. A much taller, and blue haired girl walked over with an envelope in her hand.

"All set Karen." She said as the two smiled and ran down the street.

* * *

(OP-Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Purikyua!)

* * *

"Good morning Claire!" Anika called from down the road. Behind her waved Rori and Emma.

"Hey Mizutama-san." Rori said.

"Hi Mizutama-san." Emma followed.

"Your not strangers... Anyways, you have anything planned after school?" Anika said as she approached Claire. She shook her head and Anika smiled.

"Good, we are going shopping later and wanted you to come." Anika said as Rori and Emma gave each other a thumbs up.

"Ok. But I'll have to ask Aunt Luna. It'll probably be okay though, Aunt Luna is good like that." Claire said as the four walked down the sidewalk.

"Yes! Ok, we'll meet up at your place later to pick you up. We have to talk to the gym teacher, Tarou-sensei, before class, so we gotta go. Bye!" Anika said as she, Rori and Emma dashed off, Anika in the lead. Claire watched them go, noticing that they were obviously racing.

* * *

"You are all pathetic. Pathetic, and useless. Those two were useless, and now they are gone, which is their penalty, whether they had survived Pretty Cure or not." said a dark voice from the shadow.

"Prince, please allow me to go. I will succeed the failures that came before me, and destroy the _problems_." said a man who was on his knees in front of the shadow.

"Fine, but do not disappoint me Muzu." said the voice as a young man walked out of the shadow. Muzu nodded as he stood.

"Of course, Dark Prince." Muzu said as he bowed and disappeared.

"What uselessness. I wonder how well my dear sister is doing..." the Dark Prince said as he laughed and walked back, disappearing in the shadow.

* * *

"Can we really do this Karen?" the blue haired girl asked.

"I didn't think so until now, but remember how the Pretty Cures did what they needed to, even when they didn't think they could? Think of their passion, and their courage, and you'll be fine." said the purple haired girl. She took a deep breath and nodded at her friend.

"Let's do this!" the purple haired girl exclaimed. She coughed and sighed.

"I'll never be as high spirited as Hibani-sempai. I can't even play soccer like her. I hate this stupid thing!" the purple haired girl said as she stomped her foot on the floor.

"It's okay Karen. You won't be sick forever. And you don't need to be a soccer player just to be like Hibani-sempai. Just be yourself, that's good enough." the blue haired girl said as she took the other's hand.

"Ami-chan... You're the best!" the purple haired girl said as she turned to walk and walked right into Anika.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said as she and Anika bent down to pick up the envelope she had dropped.

"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention anyways. Hey, aren't you !st years? Why are you in the second year wing?" Anika asked as she and the girl straightened.

"Well, actually..." the purple haired girl said as she realized that the person in fron of her was Anika.

"Hibani-sempai!" she said as she jumped. Anika looked at Claire in confusion."Yeah. Who are you?" Anika asked.

"I'm Yamashiro Karen, and this is Youko Ami. We actually came up here because we have something for you two." Karen said as she held out the crumpled envelope. Ami handed hers to Claire who looked at in surprise.

"What's this?" Anika asked as she pulled her thumb through the top of the envelope, opening it. She pulled out a card that had a soccer ball and a banner on it. Claire pulled out a picture of the lunch area, hand drawn.

"These are really nice. Thank you." Anika said as she put the card in her pocket.

"Youko-san, did you draw this? It's beautiful." Claire asked as she held out the picture.

"Um... Yes, I did." Ami said as she blushed.

"Wow! That's great! Youko-san is almost as good as you Claire!" Anika said as she looked at the picture.

"You think so?" Ami asked as Anika nodded.

"Hey, we were getting ready to go eat, you want to eat lunch with us?" Claire asked smiling at the two.

"Really? Sure!" Karen said excitedly.

"I'd be pleased to Mizutama-sempai." Ami said. She looked at Karen. They high fived and waved at Anika and Claire.

"They seem nice." Claire said to Anika once they were gone.

"Yeah. A little strange though." Anika said.

* * *

"I can't believe we are eating lunch with the two most popular girls at school!" Karen gushed as she and Ami ran to meet Anika and Claire.

"I know. I can't believe it either." Ami said as she nodded. She and Karen ran even faster until they seen Anika, Claire, Rori, Emma and the Kurai sisters.

"Hey everyone!" Karen said as they got up close. She waved at Anika, who waved back, along with Rori and Emma. Karen stopped and took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from coughing.

"Are you okay Karen?" Ami said as she caught up.

"Yeah. I just keep forgetting I have to not go so fast or I'll hurt myself." Karen said as she sucked in a big mouthful of air.

"Karen, maybe we should sit down." Ami said as she looked at the group in front of the two, who were staring at them.

"You okay there Yamashiro? You sounded like you were going to choke." Anika asked as Karen sat down next to her.

"No, I'm fine. I just... I just have a little problem sometimes." Karen said as she took out her lunch.

"Little problem. Karen has emphysema, so she's always having problems breathing, especially when doing physical activity." Ami explained. Claire's eyes widened, Anika, Rori and Emma had question mark faces and the triplets didn't change.

"What's an emphysema?" Anika asked, dumbfounded.

"Emphysema is a disease of the lungs that causes trouble breathing. Sometimes it happens because it was in the family, but most of the time it is because of smoke inhalation." Claire explained, dissolving the questioning looks.

"Your so smart Claire!" Anika said as she through her arm around Claire.

"Mizutama-san, I think there is something wrong with Hibani-san. She isn't eating her lunch." Himitsu said as she pointed to the unopened package on Anika's lap.

"Your right Himitsu. She hasn't!" Claire said as everyone but Karen, Ami and Anika laughed. Instead, Anika jumped up, knocking her lunch on the ground once again.

"NOOO!" Anika cried as she fell to her knees.

Ami giggled, and Karen just stared at Anika.

"How can she be so foolish, but such a great soccer player?" Karen asked.

"She maybe be silly," Rori started.

"And she may do really, _really_ stupid thing sometimes," Emma continued. Anika glared at the two.

"But she's so focused when she plays it's like she isn't Anika." Claire finished.

"Really? I can't wait until your next game. Ganbare!" Karen said as she jumped up, mimicking Anika, dropping her lunch on the ground.

"What?" Karen said as she copied Anika and fell to her knees.

"Karen, you are more similar to Hibani-sempai than you thought!" Ami said as she laughed at her friend. Surprising her, everyone else laughed with her.

_Ring!_

"Oh no." Anika and Karen said together. Everyone laughed even more.

"Come on, Karen, we will be late, and you don't need that again." Ami said as she helped Karen up off the ground.

"Ok..." Karen said as she stared at the mess that was her lunch.

"Bye, Yamashiro-san, Youko-san, it was nice meeting you." Claire said as she left with Anika, Rori, Emma and the triplets. They all waved except the Kurai sisters.

"Bye." Karen and Ami said together as they walked off in the opposite direction to the first year wing.

* * *

"How will I do this so I can be rewarded properly? How?" Muzu asked himself as he looked down at the busy park from the top of a building.

"Ok Ami-chan, we are going to do this. We have to, because we promised those kids Pretty Cure would come today, and Pretty Cure wouldn't break a promise, especially not to kindergarteners.

"I suppose you're right, but I feel silly wearing this Cure Star dress." Ami said as she swept her hands down in front of her.

"What's this? That can't be them. That can't be the ones who defeated Riko and Sukushi." Muzu said as he disappeared from the rooftop.

"Excuse me girls, may I ask what you are doing?" asked an old man, who was really Muzu in disguise.

"What a weirdo. Let's go Ami-chan." Karen said as she pulled on Ami's arm.

"Wait. Don't run off children, I just have to ask you a question." Muzu said as he muttered angrily to himself.

"Well, make it fast. We have somewhere to be." Karen said.

"What are those costumes you are wearing?" Muzu asked.

"These, well, we are dressing up as Pretty Cure for some little kids... HEY! I shouldn't be telling a creepy old guy this! Come on Ami! We are out of here." Karen started as she pulled Ami around Muzu and started to walk off.

"What a rude girl. Meiwaku!" Muzu said as he changed into his original form and held his hand out to the two girls. A black energy flew out to them and they stopped. Their eyes went blank and they turned around.

"Now foolish humans, I will use you to defeat Pretty Cure." Muzu said as he smiled at the girls.

"Yes Muzu-sama." They said, both in a monotone.

* * *

"Bye! I'm going now Aunt Luna!" Claire called into the shop as she walked out the door of the shop.

"Bye dear." Luna said wihtout looking up from her canvas.

"Oh Aunt Luna... So where are we going?" Claire asked Anika as they started walking down the street.

"Well... I don't exactly know." Anika said as she looked around for Cira. She opened her bag and took Cira into her arms.

"Where are Rori and Emma?" Claire asked as she realized that she and Anika were alone.

"Well... Ri said she had a clothing crisis and Em rushed right over. It's actually kinda good, incase, well, we have to transform." Anika said as she looked from side to side. They walked farther with no conversation, and Anika stopped when she seen something on the rooftop of a building.

"Hey, what's that?" Anika said as she pointed to the rooftop.

"It looks like a couple of people... dressed as us." Claire said as she squinted at the figures.

"Let's check it out." Anika said as Claire nodded and they ran over. The two figures jumped down from the building as they got close.

"Pretty Cure..." said the first.

"This is your end..." finished the second. They straightened and Anika and Claire really looked at them.

"Karen! Ami!" Anika yelled.

"What are you... doing? Anika, I think something is wrong with them, they look... um..." Claire trailed off.

"Meiwaku-fied? I think so too. Let's save them!" Anika said as she took Claire's hand.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!" they yelled.

Red and Blue light surrounded them, and a new outfit appeared.

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

They looked at Karen and Ami curiously, just as they ran for them.

"What the?-" Cure Blaze said as she jumped and dodged Karen's punch.

"What happened to them?" Cure Star asked as she ducked from Ami's kick.

"They are under my control, and I am using them to get rid of you." Muzu said as he appeared behind Karen and Ami.

"Who are you?" Cure Blaze asked him as she jumped over Karen's persitant attacks.

"Me? I am Muzu, servant of the Dark Prince!" Muzu said he bowed.

"Get them." He yelled at Karen and Ami as he stood straight.

They nodded and ran forward. At the same time, they pulled back their fists and drove them right into Cure Blaze and Cure Star's stomachs. They screamed as they flew back and hit the building across the street.

"Karen! Ami! Why?" Cure Blaze yelled as she stood and dusted herself off.

"They can't hear you." Muzu said as he smiled.

"Come on! Stop this! You don't seriously want to fight us, do you?" Cure Star said as she stood next to Cure Blaze.

"Stop saying pointless things and fight these humans. They are nothing but my tools to use against you, but you are getting in the way!" Muzu snarled.

"No! Karen and Ami aren't nothing!" Cure Blaze screamed as she ran for Karen.

"They are important, and they have a purpose!" Cure Star added as she ran for Ami.

"And most of all, they're our friends!" They two yelled at the same time as they hugged Karen and Ami. Their heads snapped up and the distant looks in their eyes faded. Then, as their eyes closed, they fell deep into sleep.

* * *

"I think we did it Blaze." Cure Star said as she held up the suddenly heavy Ami.

"Success!" Cure Blaze said as she almost dropped Karen. Before she could fall, Cure Blaze caught her and picked her up.

"Let's move this two out of the way and take care of this new show off." Cure Blaze said to Cure Star as she nodded.

"Let's do this. I can't believe he used Karen and Ami." Cure Star said as she shook her head.

"I know! Hey you Muzzle... Muck... oh whatever your name was, get out here and fight us yourself." Cure Blaze said as she looked for Muzu.

"It is Muzu. And I am no coward." Muzu said as he jumped down from the top of the building to face the two.

"How dare you use our friends for your evil...ness!" Cure Blaze scolded.

"Blaze... you need to improve your vocabulary." Cure Star said as she sighed.

"Hey! Focus! Forget my short knowledge of words. Nobody can be a walking dictionary like you Star. That's why I keep you around!" Cure Blaze said as she laughed. Muzu raised his eyebrow at the two.

"Stop your nonsense and fight as you said you would!" Muzu said, very frustrated.

"Ok, well you asked for it. No complaining when we beat you Miza." Cure Blaze said as she stepped over and took Cure Star's hand.

"Your memory isn't very good either..." Cure Star said as she laughed.

* * *

"The Heart of the Sun," Cure Blaze said as she traced a half heart in the air.

"And the Heart of the Moon," Cure Star said as she traced the other half of the heart.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" They said as the two halves joined as one.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" They yelled as they pushed out towards the heart, causing it to explode and head straight for Muzu. He simply smiled and disappeared before it hit him.

"Are you kidding me?" Cure Blaze said as she and Cure Star un-transformed.

* * *

"Karen! Ami! Wake up!" Anika said as she shook Karen's shoulder. They blinked and opened their eyes. Anika and Claire sighed in relief as the two tried to sit up against the wall.

"Wha... What happened?" Karen asked.

"We found you here lying against the wall asleep." Claire answered.

"Really? We were...supposed to be at the park!" Ami said as she gasped.

"Yeah, we were dressing up as Pretty Cure for the kindergarten kids. We were going to do like a little show for them." Karen said as she smiled.

"That explains the outfits." Claire said as she examined Karen and Ami, and she and Anika helped them stand.

"You looked hurt when we found you, so I don't think this dressing up as-... Pretty Cure is very smart. You shouldn't do it anymore." Anika said, almost saying "us". She nodded to herself and got confused looks from Karen and Ami.

"Let's get home, ok?" Claire said, taking their attention from Anika.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted, and I'm going to take a long, passionate nap, just like Cure Blaze would." Karen said as she and Ami started to walk ahead of Anika and Claire.

"I'll see if I can gather the courage to walk in the apartment with this thing on, like Cure Star might." Ami said as she linked her arm through Karen's. Anika and Claire looked at each other over Karen and Ami's heads and giggled.

"What's so funny?" both Karen and Ami asked at the same time. Anika and Claire laughed more but nodded.

"Oh, nothing..." They answered together as they walked home.

* * *

(ED- Zutto, Zutto Ne?)


	13. Field Trip! Attacking Art!

"Muzu is incompetent. We can do better, right Nai?" Himitsu asked in a whisper as the bus started and the talking volume increased.

"I believe that, at least we should be able to please the Dark Prince with our knowledge." Hisoka said as she nodded.

"These simpletons believe we are their friends. They are complete idiots." Himitsu agreed.

"What do you think, Nai?" They both asked as they looked between them.

"Shut up. If we weren't in front of these humans, you would not be here now, and you are the idiots. I have no need to listen to you." Nai said as she closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

* * *

(OP-Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Purikyua!)

* * *

"We are here!" Anika cried as she leaped off the bottom step of the bus.

"Watch out for yourself Hibani-san. Your recklessness could get you hurt." Nai said as she and the sisters walked past Anika and Claire.

"That was strange." Claire said as she watched the triplets walk off.

"Come on! We don't want to be dragging behind!" Anika told Claire as she towed her into the museum.

* * *

"Ok. Today we are visiting the Momomiya Museum of Art. Please behave and show that Shinzoo Academy is an honorable school. All of you. Now I don't mean act like a bunch of ants scurrying to the every command of the queen, or in this case the teacher!" Inoru-sensei said as she led the group through a set of large doors and laughed at her bad joke. The class looked at her like she was losing her sanity.

"Hello students. My name is Hideyoshi Kurumi. I will be your tour guide for today. I would appreciate it if you abide the museum rules, which includes the famous look and no touch rule. If that's all, I would ask you to follow me into the modern art room." A tall, green haired woman said as she made her way around and in front of the group, she opened another set of large doors that everyone herded through like sheep.

* * *

"This is cool. Very twisty." Anika said as she and Claire observed a display.

"I agree. It is very interesting how much feeling someone can put into something like this." Claire said as she leaned towards it a bit.

"I don't get it." Nai said as she examined the statue from top to bottom.

"It says that it symbolizes the confusion the artist felt at the time he made this." Claire said as she read the plaque beside her.

"Confusion? It looks like a giant pretzel made by someone who can't make a pretzel." Anika said as she scratched her head and looked at the piece closely.

"I suppose that you all can have your own opinion. Just as this symbolized one thing to the artist, it can mean something completely different to each of you. Like your pretzel idea. Now that you mention it, I think you're right." Inoru-sensei said as she walked over to the five girls.

"Hey! Claire! Come here! I got a question about this Mona chick." Rori called out from the next room as she waved at Claire.

"Come on and see what she's smiling like crazy for." Anika said as she went with Claire over to her friends.

* * *

"Confusion..." Nai whispered to herself when they were gone.

"Do you need any assistance?" asked as man's voice from behind Nai, Himitsu and Hisoka. They turned to see a familiar face standing behind them.

"Chikarya!" Nai gasped as she looked at him. Himitsu and Hisoka looked him up and down and laughed at his museum uniform.

"It's Shun here. And nice to see you too." Chikarya said as he patted Nai's head. He looked at Himitsu and Hisoka.

"You decided to split up for this little mission, did you?" Chikarya said as he smiled at Himitsu and Hisoka.

"Oh shut-" Himitsu started.

"Up." Hisoka finished.

"May I ask what you are doing at this boring place? If you had to fight those two, why didn't you choose somewhere... I don't know... more exciting?" Chikarya asked he faked a yawn.

"It's part of the charade. If we stick out, they will discover our secret." Himitsu answered, although it was directed for Nai.

"Yeah. We have even _allied_ ourselves with the two, making them believe we are their friends. Their trusted companions." Hisoka said as she glanced at Anika and Claire, who were arguing about Mona Lisa's smile.

"Well then. Why don't you make like that painting your _friends_ are looking at, and put your fake smiles on. Blend in." Chikarya said as he walked off before Nai could speak.

"Curse him. When the day comes that he is gone, I will ridicule his loss, no mourning at all." Nai said as she flipped her hair and the triplets walked away from the statue.

* * *

"I'm gonna break something!" Muzu yelled as he smashed his fist into a rock.

"What is this pointless human thing anyways? I hate how humans make pleasure out of even depressing things. They should be more realistic." Muzu said as he kicked the crumbled rock at his feet.

"I will get you!" Muzu screamed as he slammed his two fists into a large rock. He disappeared as the rock crumbled and fell to a pile of dust.

* * *

"Come on Anika! Stop gawking at the Scream." Claire said as she pulled on Anika's arm. She ignored her and continued looking at the painting.

"It's lunch time." Claire said. Anika looked at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front of the group.

"Wait! It's only 10:30. It's not lunch time!" Anika said as she looked at the clock, then glared at Claire.

"I was running out of options." Claire said as she laughed at Anika's face.

"Not funny. Lunch isn-" Anika started. Rori and Emma interrupted her with a knock on the head. Claire forcefully held back a laugh as Kurumi started to speak.

"I see you children have ventured into our historic famous paintings room, as well as our modern art room." She paused and giggled. "But we have our most prized art pieces, valued at millions world wide in this next room. We are privileged to have these fine masterpieces in our museum, and I hope you enjoy them." Kurumi finished as she unlocked the next set of large doors.

* * *

"WAH!" Kurumi screamed as she jumped back.

"Hideyoshi-san! What's the matter?" Inoru-sensei said as she helped the white-faced woman stand.

"Th-the ART! It... it... it's MOVING!" She cried in fear.

"Claire." Anika said. Claire nodded and they ran off and hid behind the corner. Making sure no one was around, they joined hands.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!" they yelled.

Red and Blue light surrounded them, and a new outfit appeared.

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

"Star. You get the class, Inoru-sensei and Hideyoshi-san out of here. I'll distract the… uh… Meiwaku art?" Cure Blaze commanded as Cure Star nodded.

"Ok. I'll make sure they're no where near." Cure Star said as she looked at the group behind her. Half were watching the two, the other watching the floating art.

"Everyone! Come on! You have to get out of here! Inoru-sensei! Minna! Hideyoshi-san! Go!" Cure Star commanded. They blinked at her with confusion. She sighed.

"Come on. It's dangerous here. You have to hurry, or you could get hurt." She explained with boredom.

"Who are you?" Inoru-sensei asked as she looked at Cure Star with the same curiosity as everyone else.

"My name is Cure Star. Now let's _go_." Cure Star said impatiently.

"STAR! Hurry!" Cure Blaze cried from inside the room.

"Anika…" Cure Star said under her breath. From inside the room, Muzu yelled and pointed towards the door. Cure Star gasped and jumped over.

* * *

"Power of the Moon! Heart of Shine! Heart Moonlight!" Cure Star called out as a shield of quintessence spread out in front of the class, Inoru-sensei and Kurumi.

* * *

"Muzu! I won't let you hurt my friends, my teacher or this nice guide! They didn't do anything to you! Not one of them!" She yelled at Muzu. As the statue pressed into the shield, Cure Star closed her eyes.

"Your friends? All of them?" Muzu said as he smiled and waved at Nai. Anger flared on her face and she snapped her fingers. Muzu flew back against the wall.

"You incompetent idiot." Nai whispered angrily. She glared at Muzu as he pushed himself off of the wall.

* * *

"Power of the Sun! Heart of Flame! Heart Sunshine!" Cure Blaze yelled inside the room as a flame blazed at Muzu. He snarled at her and disappeared, leaving a room of evil art.

* * *

"One problem down. A dozen more to go." Cure Blaze whined as Cure Star ran up to them.

"Well, let's get rid of them so we can finish our field trip. And fast." She paused. "They're getting suspicious." Cure Star whispered.

"Then let's do this! I-ku-yo!" Cure Blaze shouted enthusiastically.

"Ok." Cure Star agreed happily.

* * *

"Heart of the Sun, Flame!" said Cure Blaze as she drew half a heart with her free hand.

"Heart of the Moon, Shine!" said Cure Star as she drew the other half of the heart with her free hand.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart. It exploded in red and blue light and hit the art pieces, causing them to reappear in their proper places.

"Let's get outta here." Cure Blaze said as the two ran out.

* * *

"Is everything okay in there Hideyoshi-san? Is it normal again?" Inoru-sensei said as she watched the nervous woman.

"It's fine. I think. Let's go in." Kurumi said as she reopened the doors with shaky hands. The class walked in.

"Wow! They're soooo pretty!" Rori and Emma gushed with sparkling eyes.

"They are. They are." Anika agreed immediately. She ran up to the largest piece in the room.

"Anika, you'll never grow up." Claire laughed as she joined the group in front of the statues. They all laughed, cried and smiled at each one, each with unique reactions.

"This is the best field trip ever." Anika said cheerfully as they walked onto the bus. Claire, Rori, Emma and most of the class cheered in agreement.

"This was of no interest at all." Himitsu and Hisoka said together as Nai smirked in agreement.

* * *

(ED-Zutto,Zutto Ne?)


	14. Soccer Star!

"Claire! Come down dear! I have a surprise for you!" Luna called from downstairs. Claire sleepily rubbed her eyes, and slowly walked down the stairs in her pyjamas.

"What is it Aunt Luna? It's 6:00 in the morning, et c'est samedi." Claire complained.

"Look what I made for you!" Luna sang as she pointed to floor. Claire stumbled over and looked down.

"Wh-What is it?" Claire asked. She blinked and looked closely at the large paper.

"A cheering sign! So you can cheer for Anika-chan today. See, it's perfect! Read it!" Luna laughed.

"'Go, Go, Gagner! Perdu pas!' It says. Aunt Luna, you know tout le monde ici don't know le Français." Claire read. She sighed as Luna gave her a surprised look.

"I keep forgetting we aren't in Montreal anymore. I'm still not used to being in Shinataka. Speaking of Montreal, your friend Angela called. You know, that one you used to play with as a little girl. Said she wanted to see how you are after so long." Luna said.

"Really? Angie called? After Anika's game I'll have to call her." Claire said as she walked back upstairs.

* * *

(OP-Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Pretty Cure!)

* * *

"Ok! Line up! Today is our big competition! We can't lose for nothing! It's all for this! Remember all those practices? All that was for this game! We-" Anika started.

"Shut up already! You always drone on when it comes to big games." Rori interrupted.

"Fine. Go and do drills. Practice our technique, but the second you see a player from Saigo, you drop everything. Got it?" Anika said as she jogged away from the line.

"Yes Captain." The team said as they broke up and ran out into the field.

"Hey Claire! You're here! Didn't Luna say she was making you a sign?" Anika said as she ran up and hopped over the wall in front of the bench. Claire sat down laughing.

"She did, but it was all in French. You couldn't understand it unless you are fluent. I left it there. Even with her begging." Claire explained.

"She's funny. You're lucky to have someone like that. All I got are serious parents and a snobby sister." Anika said. Claire frowned.

"Anika, you are very fortunate to have your mother, father and sister with you. Regardless of how they act. They love you." Claire told her. Anika looked at her with a confused face.

"Anyways, good luck today. I know you can do it." Claire said as her smile returned.

"Yeah! We are going to beat them for sure!" Anika cheered.

* * *

"CAPTAIN! Come quick!" Emma called out urgently. Anika and Claire ran down to the field.

"What happened? Tell me!" Anika demanded.

"I…I was running with the ball, and I tripped. I twisted my foot." Ashley whispered.

"Let me see." Claire said as she bent down and felt Ashley's ankle.

"Does this hurt?" She asked as she gave it a small squeeze. Ashley nodded quickly.

"I think she sprained it. She can't play." Claire told Anika. She nodded.

"Captain! We can't play one player short." Lauren said.

"You are right. Maybe." Anika smiled evilly at Claire.

"What? Oh no. I can't!" Claire said as she realized what Anika meant.

"Of course! Please Claire. Please, please, please, please, please!" Anika whined.

"Fine. I guess, but I've never played before. I have watched your practices though, so I should be able to pick up your methods." Claire said as she thought.

"Ok then. Grab a uniform. ASAP! Come on let's go!" Anika commanded. Claire laughed as she ran over to the bench.

* * *

"Show time! Here comes the other team!" Anika called as the team stood straight in a line.

"Ok. This is a big game, and they are pretty impressive. So toughen up, and let's beat them good!" Anika yelled.

"Anika isn't very good at pep talks, but I can see the energy she puts into it…" Claire thought. She watched Anika walk back and forth and look each person up and down.

"Hey! You. Captain Hibani of the Shinzoo losers." A snarly voice called from behind Anika.

"Who do you think you are?" Anika said as she turned to face the tall team.

"I'm captain of the winning team. Migaka Mayu!" The girl laughed coldly.

"Oh yeah! Well-" Anika puffed up and started towards her. Claire grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"We don't need to argue." Claire said as she looked Anika in the eye.

"But… but! Aw… Whatever." Anika grumbled as she turned back to face the snobby girl.

"You better have train those girls good, because they're gonna need to be good just to watch us." Anika said to the Mayu in a low voice as she shook her hand.

"Ha!" Mayu said as she spun around and stomped off.

* * *

"I hate people like that. But it's good that I'm angry. I can focus better. Reform that line!" Anika demanded as she paced in front of the line of teammates once again.

"Tairei and Kashikoi, defense. Yamato, goalie. Mizutama and I will take the front and the rest of you make yourselves useful in between that. GO!" Anika ordered as she pointed to each person and spot. They each nodded quickly and ran off.

As Claire ran out to the middle of the field, she faced a girl running next to her.

"Is Anika always like this during a game?" Claire asked. She nodded.

"Worse if we lose." She told Claire as she stopped and stood still.

Claire laughed, but the girl, Lauren, didn't.

"Wow. She must be serious. What a captain." Claire whispered to herself as Anika jogged up to a few meters away.

"It'll be okay Claire. No big deal. Just focus and aim for the net." Anika whispered to Claire as three girls came up close and looked at them with a smile on their faces.

"A weak little girl like that ain't gonna win you anything." Mayu said as she flicked her hand at Claire. Anika's eyes narrowed. Claire just stood blankly with a frown.

* * *

"_Claire! Come out here!" A young girl called out as she looked around._

"_I don't want to go to Japan… Michelle… Please tell Mama and Papa to let me stay here!" A small voice cried from under a desk, thick with tears._

"_Claire… You know they won't change their minds. Think about what it'll be like living with Aunt Luna." The girl laughed._

"_But people will make fun of me! I'll be the only different one because I'm French…" The small voice said. The girl bent down and pushed a chair out of the way. She looked straight at a smaller girl who was curled up under a desk._

"_Michelle! Go away! You don't get it!" The littler girl cried as she turned away from the older one._

"_Claire… No one will pick on you. Even if they do, don't think about it like being ashamed. Think about it like being better, special." The older girl smiled._

"_You don't know anything!" The littler girl whined._

"_I do. I'm going away to school in Toronto, and there are a lot of different people there. I'm scared too. Most of them speak only English, so I'm terrified about if I speak French to them." The older girl said. The younger one looked up with a hopeful look._

"_Will they really think I'm special?" She asked hesitantly as she crawled out from under the desk._

"_Of course! And you're a smart kid too. That's awesome!" The older one said as she smiled at the little girl._

"_Thanks Michelle! I'll miss you when I'm with Auntie Luna." She said as she hugged the older girl._

* * *

Claire blinked and refocused on the three girls smirking at her.

"I'm special. I'm not weak." Claire repeated in her mind.

"Ok. Time to start." The referee said as she blew her whistle and dropped the ball, running away quickly.

Anika kicked for the ball, but Mayu snatched it out, leaving her to stumble as Mayu whipped past her.

"Rori! Emma! Block 'em!" Anika called out as she ran forward.

"I can do this." Claire whispered to herself as she ran forward, past Anika and most of the other players. As Mayu went to kick the ball into the net, Claire swiped under her and spun the ball around. Mayu fell on her face. Claire kicked the ball to Anika, who bounced it and dashed up the field. She shot for the net, and it was about to go in as a silhouette formed in front of the net. The black faded to reveal Muzu. He caught the ball in his hand and popped. He smiled as Anika and Claire watched the players look up.

* * *

A dark cloud formed above, and rocks started falling from it.

"ROCKS? Seriously?" Anika whined. Claire rolled her eyes and grabbed Anika's arm. She dragged her off to the side without any eyes following.

"Muzu is a…serious pain." Anika said as she rephrased her sentence. She grabbed the Heart Charm out of her pocket. Claire did the same.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!"

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

"Let's go Muzu! Nobody drops rocks on my game!" Cure Blaze laughed as she and Cure Star ran across the field.

"So you show yourselves. This is the end for one of us, and that one is you." Muzu said as he charged like an angry bull.

"Hey! In case you don't know, we are in JA-freaking-PAN! Not Spain! Stop with the bull." Cure Blaze said as Muzu charged.

"That's it. Star, try to deal with the rocks, I'll deal with this dude." Cure Blaze said as Cure Star nodded hesitantly and walked away.

* * *

"I wonder why Blaze always takes the bigger thing on herself." Cure Star thought. She leaped into the air and knocked some rocks out of the field.

"What the heck is going on here? What's happening here?" Mayu asked from the middle of the field. She looked up to see a giant rock fall in her direction. Cure Star noticed and jumped over her, hitting the rock straight on. She fell to the ground with the cracked crumbs of the rock.

"Oh my god!" Mayu said as she looked at Cure Star. She stood up slowly and brushed herself.

"How could you take a hit like that?" Mayu asked as she stared wide mouthed at Cure Star.

"Hmm? You're welcome by the way." Cure Star said as she went to return to Cure Blaze. She paused and turned back to Mayu.

"See? I'm not weak." She said as she left a confused girl in the middle of the field.

* * *

"You are no match for me with your petty flames!" Muzu yelled as he slammed Cure Blaze onto the ground.

"Then how about a little star power?" Cure Star laughed as she jumped over top of Muzu.

* * *

"Power of the moon! Heart of Shine! Heart Moonlight!" Cure Star yelled as the heart of quintessence flew from her hands and wrapped around Muzu. He growled and broke free.

* * *

"Don't you get it? You are no match for the Dark Reign. We are much stronger than you. Just give up already. Make my life easier." Muzu told the two.

"Why would we do that? No matter how weak we may be, we aren't just going to stand aside while you destroy everything." Cure Star shook her head.

"What pointlessness." Muzu snorted.

"If you don't understand that, then you really are stupid." Cure Star said as she held out her hand to Cure Blaze. She smiled.

Cure Blaze slapped her hand against Cure Star's and winked.

"This is it." They said together.

* * *

"Heart of the Sun, Flame!" said Cure Blaze as she drew half a heart with her free hand.

"Heart of the Moon, Shine!" said Cure Star as she drew the other half of the heart with her free hand.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart.

The heart exploded with light and wrapped around and around Muzu. He struggled but couldn't fight it as the red and blue lights enveloped him. He yelled angrily as the light tightened and disappeared. In his place was a yellow crystal. Cure Star bent and picked it up.

"I guess that's the end of Muzu the idiot." Cure Blaze said as she looked at the Yellow Rainbow Heart.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's the end of the Dark Reign." Cure Star said as they untransformed and player started to return to the field.

* * *

"Ok, although we had a little interruption, we are still going to do this right." Anika said as she spoke from the middle of a circle.

"Same places. Go!" She called out as she ran backwards out to the middle of the field.

The referee dropped the ball in the middle of Anika and Mayu, and blew her whistle. She jogged out again, and Anika pulled the ball out from under Mayu. She motioned for three of her teammates and Claire to follow her up the field.

"I'm going to get it this time!" Anika said as she ran up and kicked the ball towards the net. Out of nowhere, Mayu appeared and knocked it away with her head. It flew in Claire's direction, and she knew what she had to do.

Claire ran forward through the players. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Like Michelle taught me." Claire said to herself as she pressed down on her hands and flung her feet in the direction of the soccer ball. It smacked against her foot and spun around instantly. It shot across the field, and straight for the net, right above the goalie's head.

"Goal!" Anika shouted excitedly as the ball bounced off the back of the net and rolled out under the goalie's feet.

The referee blew her whistle and the two teams gathered. Everyone on the Shinzoo team surrounded Claire and swarmed her over to the sidelines.

* * *

"Never would have guessed you could do something like that Mizutama."

"Wow! That was awesome!"

"You'd be great on the team!"

"Great job Claire! You're smart _and_ fast."

Claire nodded and smiled and squeezed her way out of the crowd.

"Ma belle Claire! C'est bon!" A familiar voice cheered as Claire looked away from the team.

"Aunt Luna? Why're you here?" Claire asked as Luna hugged her.

"When you left without the sign, I assumed you forgot it. So I decided to come and bring it to you. I watched the end of the game. I love what you did. Did Michelle teach you that?" Luna asked as Claire grabbed her clothes.

"She did. When she was practicing gymnastics once." Claire nodded as she walked off with her aunt.

* * *

(ED- Zutto, Zutto Ne?)


	15. Luna's Worries and Claire's Tears

As the light shined in through the second story windows, Claire pulled the blankets back and sighed. She sat up and looked around her room. As she glanced around, she noticed the calendar with this day circled.

"I can't avoid it forever. Today is my annual call to Mama and Papa." Claire said as she stood and walked over to the desk. She lifted a cloth off of a picture frame. In it was a picture of a younger Claire, another girl who resembled Claire, and two adults. A tear fell down her face as she stared at the picture.

* * *

[OP-Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Purikyua!]

* * *

Anika hummed as she shoved a pile of clothes under her bed and walked out of her room with Cira in her arms. She waved to Alice, who sat at the table, and reached for the doorknob.

"Wait a second Anika. Are you going to ask Claire about her and her parents coming over?" Alice asked as she looked at Anika over her glasses.

"I sure am. I know she'll say yes. She loves stuff like this!" Anika laughed as she left and jogged down the stairs. She jumped over the railing and ran right into Tsuyoi.

"Hey Hibani. You live here?" He asked as Anika apologized.

"Yeah. What are you doing around here?" Anika said sheepishly. She looked at her shoes as he smiled.

"Taking Shelby and her poodle Maleficent for a walk." Tsuyoi shrugged, and Anika looked up to see Shelby and a very snarly dog.

"Hi Shelby. Uh, nice looking dog you have there." Anika said as Maleficent growled at her.

"Yeah, hello Hibani-chisai." Shelby muttered, obviously irritated.

"Where you headed to? We could walk you there." Tsuyoi asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I was going over to Claire's place. I got something to ask her." Anika said.

"Mizutama's? Cool. Come on Shelby, we're going too." Tsuyoi said as he took his sister's hand and tugged on the dog's leash. He handed the leash to Shelby and took Anika's hand. Her face went red, and she turned her head away as they walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

"This is Mizutama's place? This is an art store." Tsuyoi said as he took in From the Heart.

"Yeah. Owned and operated by Luna Mizutama herself." Anika laughed as she noticed Luna sitting with her head in her hands inside.

"Hold on Mamoru-sempai. I got to see what's wrong with Luna." Anika said as she opened the door to the store.

"Anika? Is that you?" Luna asked as she raised her head. Her eyes were red.

"Luna… have you been crying? Did something happen?" Anika asked as she bent down and looked over Luna's face.

"Dear Anika. Nothing that major has happened. Yet. Why don't you go and try to cheer Claire up. She seemed to be… in a bad mood this morning." Luna said as she herded Anika up the stairs. As she walked up, she heard Claire's angry crying.

"They don't care about me!" Claire yelled as she took her picture frame and dropped it out the window.

"Claire! What's the matter?" Anika asked as she rushed into Claire's room.

"Anika! What're you doing here?" Claire demanded as she spun around.

"I came to ask you something… Are you ok? If you're angry, you can talk to me." Anika offered as she walked over and went to pat Claire's shoulder. Claire slapped her hand away.

"You wouldn't understand. Nobody does. Not even those idiots I call Mama and Papa! Especially not them!" Claire sobbed as she ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"That's so unlike Claire. I better ask Luna what's wrong." Anika said as she watched Claire run out of the store.

* * *

"Luna? Where'd you go?" Anika asked as she looked around the dark store.

"I'm right here Anika." Luna's voice said from behind an easel. She raised her head, and was crying again.

"What's wrong with Claire? Why is she acting like that?" Anika asked. She sat on the stool next to Luna.

"She doesn't like people knowing about what my sister and brother-in-law did, but maybe you can help calm her down." Luna said as she wiped her eyes with her turtleneck's sleeve.

"You mean her parents?" Anika asked. Luna nodded.

"See this? This is me, Claire's mother Rita, our husbands, the Mizutama brothers, Claire and her sister Michelle." Luna said as she held a picture up.

"Wow. You and Claire's mom, two sisters, married two brothers?" Anika joked, but Luna didn't smile.

"Well, yes. See, a long time ago, when Michelle was 5 and Claire was an infant, Haruka, Claire's father, and Kaname, my husband, went over seas for the second time. Keep in mind everything was fine then. When they came back here to us, Rita and I found out they had cheated on us. I left Kaname, but Rita stayed with Haruka faithfully and they moved to Montreal, where I and Rita are from. That's when we were tore apart, and both Claire and Michelle took my side. They hated their father, and he and Rita sent them away. First, they sent Michelle to a finishing school in Europe. Then, they flew over with Claire. They dropped her off here, saying they'd be back in an hour. After hours, they didn't come. I called the police, and eventually found out that the two of them had taken a plane back to Quebec. They abandoned Claire and left her here with me. She never forgave them, but she does speak to them once a year." Luna explained. Anika nodded.

"And today is that day." Anika stated.

"Yes. She always remembers the way she felt when she heard that they left her. She never forgot that, and she holds it against them." Luna said.

"I see. That must be why she dropped that picture out the window." Anika said thoughtfully.

"Picture! She couldn't have!" Luna gasped. She jumped up and almost ran through the store.

"Oh no. She dropped her family picture. She broke it." Luna said as she picked up a piece of glass.

"Hibani! What's wrong with Mizutama? She ran past without even a hello." Tsuyoi asked as Luna picked up the shattered glass.

"Did you see where she went?" Anika asked urgently.

"She just ran down the street until I couldn't see her anymore." Tsuyoi shrugged.

"Not good. Where could she have run off to?" Anika shook her head.

"Anika!" Cira's faint voice rang out as she ran towards the store.

"Huh?" Anika said as she spun around and noticed Cira. She ran forward and picked her up.

"What's going on Hibani?" Tsuyoi asked.

"Just a cat." Anika said quickly.

"Dark Reign incoming! Double alert!" Cira cried. She hid her face in fear.

"Uh oh. Claire isn't here. I can't transform. Find Ciro. He followed Claire." Anika commanded. Cira nodded and dashed down the street.

* * *

"Ah. Humans. Perfect for terrorizing." A man chuckled. He and a woman stood in front of the four. Shelby hid her face in Tsuyoi. He picked her up and ran inside the store, with Maleficent following.

The man raised his arm and a blast of black shot out of his hand at Luna. It threw her back against the wall of the store, and sent the glass and picture pieces. The woman fluttered forward and snapped her fingers at the picture of Claire and her family.

"Meiwaki!" She giggled.

"It's Meiwaku you idiot!" The man yelled. The woman just giggled as the picture became a monster.

"Whatever Kori. It's still big and mean." She said.

"No matter what it is, you are still the stupidest servant of the Prince!" Kori muttered.

"You are the dummy Kori." Jakia said. She frowned at Kori, and then looked at Anika. She glared at Jakia and Kori.

"Hey dummy, one more to get rid of." Jakia said as she elbowed Kori. His face turned red with rage.

"Fine!" Kori said as he slammed his fist into the ground. A ripple went across the pavement to Anika, who jumped across it and ran for the two. She dove, feet out, for Jakia, and knocked her over. She whined and complained about her nails and hair being messy.

"Stupid human!" Kori grumbled as he charged Anika. She smiled and jumped off of and over his back as he came close.

"Success!" She cried as she flew through the air.

"Not hardly." Jakia and Kori said as they both shot straight at Anika.

Through the smoke of the explosion, she dropped to the ground. Claire ran up and waved away the smoke.

"Anika! Aunt Luna!" She gasped as she ran forward. When she spotted the Meiwaku she froze.

"My picture… My picture… My picture… MY PICTURE!" Claire went from a whisper to screaming. She ran towards Anika, diving under the Meiwaku. Light shined from their Heart Charms, and they were enveloped in it.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!"

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

"Are you ok Star?" Cure Blaze asked.

"Yeah. Let's get back my pa- my picture." Cure Star grumbled. She ran towards the Meiwaku and flipped into the air, foot out, ready to kick.

As she got closer, the image flickered. In her eyes, the Meiwaku wasn't a Meiwaku. It was her parents, and her sister, smiling down at her. As the Meiwaku smacked her to the ground, she stared at it in horror.

"Star!" Cure Blaze said as she ran to her partner, who lay crumpled in the pavement.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she offered her hand.

"Mama…. Papa… Grand soeur… I can't hurt them… I can't." Cure Star said as she got to her feet.

"No wonder. If we purify the picture Star, it won't be, um, hurting them. It'll be helping. So come on. Try Heart Moonlight, I'll do Heart Sunshine, that don't work, we do the Heart Eclipse. Ok?" Cure Blaze said.

"Fine. But… but I…" Cure Star whispered as the image of her family kept changing in the Meiwaku in her eyes.

"If you're not sure, I'll try first. Knock it off its feet. You hold it down, and then we purify it. Save your picture, and then you can talk to your parents." Cure Blaze suggested. She ran forward.

"Aunt Luna… She has such a big mouth." Cure Star laughed as she glanced at the store doors.

* * *

"Power of the sun! Heart of Flame! Heart Sunshine!" Cure Blaze yelled as the heart of flame flew from her hands and slammed into the Meiwaku. It crashed and shook the ground.

"M-My turn." Cure Star said as she walked forward.

"Jeez. Just watching these two is BO-RING. Can't they get beaten up? That would be more fun. And why did we steal that stupid picture? Happy families are stupider than Kori." Jakia whined.

"Happy families aren't stupid!" Cure Star yelled at Jakia. She made a heart with her hands and aimed at Jakia.

"Power of the moon! Heart of Shine! Heart Moonlight!" Cure Star yelled as the heart of quintessence flew from her hands and straight toward Jakia. Kori reached out and tried to swat the attack away, but he missed, and it electrocuted Jakia's hair.

"Wah! My hair! You little brat!" Jakia cried as she felt her hair and looked in her mirror.

Cure Star looked over to see Cure Blaze on the ground, laughing non stop.

"She's funnier than Mira on her bad hair days!" Cure Blaze said as she stood up and continued laughing at Jakia.

"Let's do this before they start again." Cure Star said. Cure Blaze wiped her eyes and nodded.

* * *

"Heart of the Sun, Flame!" said Cure Blaze as she drew half a heart with her free hand.

"Heart of the Moon, Shine!" said Cure Star as she drew the other half of the heart with her free hand.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart.

The heart exploded and wrapped around the Meiwaku. It struggled against the light, but it only got tighter. As it covered the Meiwaku completely, Jakia whined and Kori snarled. They disappeared and the Meiwaku disintegrated. As the light faded, Anika and Claire untransformed and ran towards the picture that lied broken in the street.

* * *

"I'm so stupid! How could I break my only picture of Mama, Papa and grand soeur?" Claire cried as she picked up the pieces of the glass.

"Claire! Are you okay?" Luna called out as she ran out to Claire and bent down next to her.

"Here let me help you. Apres sa, vous parle avec petite soeur et sa marie. Et ta grand soeur." Luna said as she swept the glass in a dust pan. She emptied it into a bag and handed Claire the photo.

"We can buy a new frame for this ma belle. C'est facile." Luna said as she led Claire inside the store.

"I'm glad Mizutama's okay. You're a great friend Hibani." Tsuyoi said as he put his arm around Anika's shoulders and both her face and Shelby's face went red.

"See you later H- Anika." Tsuyoi winked as he took Shelby's hand and walked off down the street.

"I swear Anika. If you were any redder, I'd eat you." Cira said as she and Ciro watched Anika from Claire's arms.

"It's okay, I didn't see anything." Claire giggled as she walked over to Anika.

"You okay Claire? I mean, not seeing your family for a long time must be hard, but-" Anika started.

"I realized that I don't need to be with my parents or sister to be with family. I have family here." Claire interrupted.

"Huh?" Anika said.

"I have Aunt Luna, you, Ciro, plenty of family. Montreal is nice, but I feel more at home here." Claire smiled.

"Claire! Ta mere est sur le telephone!" Luna's voice called out from the store. Claire eyes lit up and she ran inside. As she ran, she turned back and waved to Anika.

"Bye! I got people to talk to!" Claire called out.

"Bye Claire!" Anika called back. She looked down at Cira in her arms. "Why did you say that before? About eating me?" She asked as she started walking down the street.

"I said that because you were looking like a tomato. And I love to eat tomato slices with sugar on top." Cira said. Anika screwed up her face.

"Sugar? Blech. That sounds gross." Anika said as she held out Cira and looked at her.

"It's good! You should try it sometime. If you don't, when you get it for me, you'll look foolish. As if you need to add to that." Cira laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean? And what makes you think I'm playing butler for you?" Anika yelled.

* * *

[ED – Zutto, Zutto Nee?]


	16. The Triplets' Secret

"NAI! Before me at once!" The Dark Prince yelled.

"Uh oh. I'm in trouble." Nai mumbled to herself as she walked up to the throne. She knelt down nervously.

"What exactly have you been doing lately Nai?" The Dark Prince asked.

"You see, your highness, I thought if I infiltrated the places of Pretty Cure in their human forms, I could get their secrets, as an advantage. It was all in thoughts of you, your highness." Nai said without looking up.

"I see. Sounds logical. Beware though. I feel my sister's spirit stirring. She's planning something for those brats.

"Your sister, your highness?" Nai looked up in confusion.

"Are you really that stupid Nai? You don't know I'm that goody two shoes Princess' brother?" The Dark Prince smirked. Nai gasped.

"Truly?" Nai asked.

"Yes. Now get out of my sight. I've had enough. Send Chikarya or Makkuro with a beverage." The Dark Prince said as Nai stood and left.

* * *

[OP-Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Purikyua!]

* * *

"Morning Claire! You ready for tonight?" Anika asked as she walked in the doors of the store.

"Um… sure." Claire laughed.

"I can't wait to meet your family Anika." Luna said as she popped up from behind an easel with a streak of blue smeared on her face. Anika jumped back and fell with surprise.

"Jeez! You have to stop doing that Luna!" Anika said as she took a deep breath and Claire pulled her jacket on. Anika grabbed Claire's arm and walked out of the store shaking her head.

"What did I do?" Luna asked herself.

* * *

"Nika! Nika! Nika!" Rori called as she and Emma ran up to her and Claire.

"What?" Anika asked.

"The Kurai triplets… they came with…" Emma panted.

"With who?" Claire asked.

"Totally hot guy!" Rori gushed. Anika and Claire looked at each other and Anika rolled her eyes.

"Come on! I'll show you." Rori said as she grabbed Anika's wrist. As Rori pulled, Anika snatched Claire and the four ran off.

* * *

"Really Nai?" Shun asked as Anika, Claire, Rori and Emma came up.

"Yes. I can't help that this is where they go to school." Nai shrugged.

"Oh well. Your problem. I think I should get back. _He_'ll probably need me as a butler." Shun smirked as he turned around.

"Hey Nai!" Anika said as she ran up closer.

"Oh. Hello Hibani-san. Hello Mizutama-san." Nai said as Shun stopped and turned around.

"Who's this Nai? Your friends?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hey. I'm Hibani Anika. Nice to meet ya!" Anika said as she held her hand out to Shun. He hesitated, but shook her hand.

"A pleasure I'm sure." Shun said.

"This is our brother. Shun Kurai." Himitsu said quickly.

"Ooh." Rori and Emma said together.

"I should be going." Shun said as he started to walk off.

"Yeah, goodbye to you too jerk." Nai muttered.

"Bye Shun!" Rori and Emma gushed.

"There was something odd about him." Claire thought.

* * *

Claire went to turn the corner to find Anika, but she stopped when she heard voices.

"He has some guts to do that!" Nai screamed as she slammed her fist into a tree. It shuddered and shook violently.

"I hate Chikarya. He's a real nuisance." Hisoka said.

"Very much. I wish he'd just leave our job to us, and stick to gazing at Makkuro all day." Himitsu snarled.

"Chikarya? Makkuro?" Claire thought.

"I'll be happy when he is gone. Good riddance!" Hisoka laughed.

"Would you two shut up?" Nai asked angrily.

"I'd like to finish him off myself. I can't wait for them to do it." Himitsu fumed.

"Then there would be less competition for the praise of _him_."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Nai yelled as she put her hands together.

"What's she doing?" Claire asked herself as she peeked around the corner.

"_Ichi no kokoro nai!_" Nai said as Himitsu and Hisoka were merged with her.

"What's this? Who exactly is Nai?" Claire whispered in shock.

Nai raised her head and stormed off.

"I wonder if I should tell Anika…" Claire whispered as she turned around and sped into the school.

* * *

"_Ichi no kokoro nai! Ichi no kokoro nai!" _Nai's voice flashed through Claire's head repeatedly throughout the class.

"What was that about? Who are the Kurais really?" Claire thought.

Poke. Poke. Anika pushed the eraser on her pencil into Claire's cheek.

"Claire. Snap out of it. Inoru-sensei's asking you a question." Anika whispered.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Inoru-sensei asked as she looked at Claire strangely.

"I'm fine. What was the question?" Claire said as she shook her head.

Inoru-sensei sighed. "How many chromosomes do humans have in their bodies?" She picked up her chalk impatiently.

"Oh. 23." Claire said as Inoru-sensei wrote the answer on the board.

"You shouldn't spend so much time with Anika. She's rubbing off on you." She said as she flipped the page in her book.

"Jeez Claire. Are you okay?" Anika asked as Inoru-sensei explained.

"Yes. I was just thinking about something." Claire told her.

"Well, unless you like eraser marks on your face, you should focus." Anika said as she poked Claire in the cheek again.

"Knock it off." Claire said as she flicked her fingers at the pencil.

* * *

"_San no kokoro nai!_" Nai said as she split into three. Himitsu blinked and Hisoka yawned.

"It's boring being one person." Himitsu said.

"I don't want to listen to your complaining. Kori and Jakia are coming, I sense it." Nai told them.

"Moron and ditz! Moron and ditz! Beware!" Himitsu laughed. She smiled and Nai darted over to her. She had her hand around Himitsu's neck.

"Stop acting stupid. You act like a mere human." Nai said as she dug her fingernails into Himitsu's neck.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Himitsu whimpered as Nai let go of her and rubbed her neck. "They are idiots though." Himitsu scoffed under her breath.

"This time, I have a plan. You will watch Anika and Claire. I will keep an eye out for those idiots. You lure them to the lunch area." Nai explained. They both nodded.

"I wish Anika and Claire weren't the Pretty Cures. I like them. They're funny." Himitsu whined.

"I think they are kind. Very friendly to us, even though we are strange amongst the humans." Hisoka sighed.

"They are not our friends. They are our enemies. You two are weak." Nai said as she stormed off.

"Let's go find Anika and Claire. Our frenemies." Himitsu said as she pulled Hisoka by the arm.

* * *

"Found em! That courage-y brat and the one who ruined my hair." Jakia cheered as she pointed to Anika and Claire.

"You are truly an idiot. I can't believe I'm working with you." Kori said.

"Don't be so mean. Leave that to Makkuro." Jakia whined.

"Let's get this over with already." Kori said as he dove towards the two.

"Wait for me!" Jakia cried as she scrambled after him.

"Hello Hibani-san. Mizutama-san." Himitsu said cheerfully as she and Hisoka walked up to Anika and Claire.

"How many times do I have to tell people? Call. Me. Anika."

"Ok Anika. Hi!" Himitsu beamed.

"Where's Nai?" Claire asked.

"She's busy." Hisoka said.

"Ooh. I just remembered. Ri and Em wanted me to get Shun's number." Anika said as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She held it out to Himitsu.

"Sorry, we don't know it." Hisoka said.

"We don't use the same phone, and he doesn't tell us the number." Himitsu said. "He's very secretive."

"Well yeah, I get what you mean. My sister Mira, she is always locked in her room, or sneaking out to the mall. Never tells anyone what she's doing. What about you Claire? Does your sister act like that?" Anika said.

"I honestly don't know. I don't talk to her often." Claire shrugged.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Is Shun like that?" Anika asked Himitsu and Hisoka.

"Yeah. Um, Hisoka, didn't you lose something during lunch?" Himitsu face Hisoka.

"Oh! Yeah, I did. My bracelet. Can you come help me find it?" Hisoka asked as she looked at Anika and Claire. They nodded and the four walked off.

* * *

"Where are they? Jakia and Kori are coming." Nai said angrily as she stood waiting by the tree.

"So what does the bracelet look like?" Anika asked. Nai disappeared into the tree's shadow.

"It's black, with gold decorations." Hisoka said quickly.

"Ok. Let's get looking." Anika said as she bent down next to the bench.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Anika said as she leaned around the bench.

"Calling it isn't going to help Anika." Claire giggled.

"Well, I think it will. Now stop making fun of me and look for Hisoka's bracelet. I'm sure it's important to her, so we have to find it." Anika said as she hit her head on the bench and sat up.

"Why do you say that Anika?" Hisoka asked,

"Because I want to help you find it. Claire goofing off won't help." Anika said. She stuck her tongue out at Claire.

"I don't think that's what she meant Anika. She means, why did you say "we have to find it"?" Himitsu asked.

"Well, I'm positive she would want something like that back, I know I would. Plus, we're friends. That's what friends do for each other." Claire said as she smiled at the two.

"It's my problem, not yours. Why do you two care about helping so much?" Hisoka asked.

"Don't be stupid. It's no big deal, and we don't want you to lose it forever. It must mean something to you, doesn't it?" Anika asked.

"Not really, Chi- Shun gave it to me. Only because his girlfriend didn't want it." Hisoka laughed as she shared a look with Himitsu.

"What was she going to say?" Claire thought as she looked at Hisoka.

"Shun has a girlfriend? Oh, Ri and Em will be disappointed to hear that." Anika said.

"Well… Mak- Marie keeps rejecting him, but he keeps trying." Hisoka said.

"It's really irritating. Whenever he gets rejected by her, he gives all the gifts to me, Hisoka or Nai. We have piles of reject presents." Himitsu added.

"Mira isn't like that at all. If she's rejected, she'll have a fit, then sit down and eat a whole box of chocolates while watching a Lifetime movie." Anika paused and thought. "Or she takes it out on me. As much as I hate those movies, I like them a whole lot better." Anika said.

"Interesting. Grand soeur only does the second part, but to everyone." Claire smiled.

Himitsu and Hisoka felt a tightening around their necks and a cold breeze.

"Hurry up." Echoed through their minds in Nai's voice.

* * *

"Found you!" Jakia cheered as she dove for Anika, but Kori shoved her aside and she flew into the tree.

"Owie! Stop doing that!" Jakia said as she pulled out her compact.

"Stop fla…fay… get out of my way!" Kori shouted as he knocked the mirror from Jakia's hand.

"ARGH! I'M NOT GONNA LET THEM KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" Jakia screamed as she dove for Kori, nails out.

"Now's our chance." Anika whispered to Claire. She nodded and they snuck behind the tree.

* * *

"Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!"

"The flaming heart of the sun, Cure Blaze!" said Anika.

"The shining heart of the moon, Cure Star!" said Claire.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

"Nai! Where are you?" Himitsu cried. She looked around as Nai appeared next to her, and Cure Blaze jumped at Kori and Jakia.

"I was right." Cure Star whispered to herself as she watched Nai re-join Himitsu and Hisoka to herself.

"STAR!" Cure Blaze yelled as she was pushed to the ground.

"Coming!" She said, putting the triplets out of her mind.

"Power of the moon! Heart of Shine! Heart Moonlight!" Cure Star yelled as the heart of quintessence flew from her hands and straight toward the sky where Kori and Jakia were racing to crush Cure Blaze. It formed a shield and the two crashed into it.

"Thanks." Cure Blaze winked as she brushed herself off and jumped towards the frozen two.

"Feel my heat!"

"Power of the sun! Heart of Flame! Heart Sunshine!" Cure Blaze yelled as the heart of fire flew from her hands and straight toward Jakia. Kori jumped in front of her. He flicked his hand at the flame, and it bounced away.

"Nobody tortures Jakia but me! And maybe Makkuro. And the Dark Prince. Ah forget it!" Kori yelled as he grabbed Jakia and rose into the sky. He held out his hand and shot at the two on the ground.

Without a second to spare, Nai raised her hands and shot at the blast. Sending herself into the air from the impact, she shot at it until it exploded. She fell to the ground and split into Himitsu and Hisoka.

"Grrrr… We didn't get to use the Eclipse. That's my favourite part." Cure Blaze said as they untransformed. Claire rolled her eyes, and Anika dragged her over to where she spotted the triplets.

* * *

"Nai! Himitsu! Hisoka! Are you okay?" Anika asked as Nai slowly opened her eyes.

"A-Anika? What are you doing here?" Nai asked in a whisper.

"I found you here, and you looked like you were beaten up pretty badly. Himitsu and Hisoka too. So I sent Claire to go get someone." Anika said as she wiped her eye with her sleeve.

"Why are you crying?" Nai asked as she sat up.

"You didn't look ok. I got worried. I don't know what I'd have done if you guys didn't wake up. You had me scared half to death." Anika said as she threw her arms around Nai. Under Anika's embrace, Nai just stared blankly as Claire, Rori and Emma, along with a nurse and Tsuyoi came up.

"Oh my!" The nurse said as she noticed the three. She skittered over and bent down next to Himitsu, then Hisoka, then Nai.

"It's okay dear; it's just a couple of bruises. Funny thing though, they're on the same spots on all three of you." The nurse said as she squeezed Nai's arm. She flinched and rubbed her arm, then stood. She turned to Himitsu and Hisoka, who nodded slightly.

"We should be going. It's getting late. Um… Thank you." Nai said before she walked off with the other two.

* * *

"Why the heck did you do that?" Nai asked once they were away from the school.

"We couldn't let that hit them!" Himitsu and Hisoka said together.

"Remember Nai, we represent the majority of your feelings. Himitsu is joy and happiness, I am fear and sadness. All that leaves in you is anger and jealousy, which isn't a good combination. Plus, we also have the majority of other things, like intelligence is something of yours I have. Himitsu… I don't know." Hisoka explained.

"I have wits and a sense of humour, and I'm plenty smart." Himitsu fumed. She glared at Hisoka, but laughed it off.

"That's why you are weak. You have _feelings_. Feelings are for the weak." Nai said.

"Then you are weak." Hisoka stated.

"What?" Nai snarled.

"We don't have enough power to control you, only to influence you a little. So the rest of the decision to save Anika and Claire was on you." Hisoka smirked.

"Shut up. I mean it, shut up." Nai grumbled as she, Himitsu and Hisoka walked off.

* * *

[ED-Zutto, Zutto Ne?]


	17. Doctor Daughters! Alice Is Sick

"Mom! We're gone!" Anika and Mira called as they ran out the door. Well, they mumbled it through a mouth of toast.

"Bye girls." Alice said. She sniffed, then sneezed into a tissue.

"Just what I need. Getting sick." Alice moaned as she stretched out on the couch.

* * *

[OP- Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Pretty Cure!]

* * *

"See you after practice today Mira. Remember, we have to go to the drug store." Anika said as she waved to her sister who was walking away.

"Ok, I'll be waiting at the gates of the high school. Meet me there!" Mira called. She disappeared from Anika's sight as Claire popped up behind her.

"Why do you need to go to the drug store?" Claire asked.

"EEEEEEK! Don't do that!" Anika screamed.

"Sorry." Claire giggled.

"Whatever. We need to go because Mom said she needs aspirin and cough medicine. I think she's coming down with something. And Dad's in Europe right now, so me and Mira have to take care of her." Anika explained.

"Oh. I could come over and help. Alice could be in danger with the two of you." Claire smiled.

"For once I agree." Anika laughed.

"May we join you?" Nai asked as she, Himitsu and Hisoka walked up to the two.

"Sure. Why not?" Anika said. She waved for them to come closer.

Claire watched them until Nai looked at her, and she looked away.

"So Claire, do you want to pick up some treats at Sophie's on the way to my place? I know Mira will go for it." Anika asked.

"Sophie makes yummy caramel. I'd be happy to go." Claire smiled.

"Does she have mint sweets?" Himitsu asked.

"What about fruit flavoured?" Hisoka asked. Nai rolled her eyes.

"Yes and yes. So I assume you three are coming too?" Anika asked.

"Yes!" The two said happily.

"You could at least ask me." Nai said with a laugh.

"Oops. Too bad, so sad." Himitsu sneered.

''Ok then. It's a date.'' Anika said.

Ring ring.

''Let's go or we'll be late once again.'' Claire said as they all rushed into the school.

* * *

''Oh for goodness sake Anika. Come on already!'' Mira said as she leaned and looked for Anika to come out of the doors of the junior high.

''Here she comes.'' She waved at her sister who pulled her friends over with her.

''Took you long enough.'' Mira said as Anika came to a stop.

''Well excuse me if I had to get these guys on the go. Seriously. Do you know how long-'' Anika began.

''You had to get us going? If I'm correct, you were the one gawking at Tsuyoi.'' Claire interrupted.

''I was not!'' Anika whined as Mira grabbed her collar. She pulled her along as the other walked behind.

''So that's what sisters are really like...'' Himitsu said thoughtfully.

''Quiet.'' Nai said as she elbowed Himitsu in the arm. She rubbed her arm as they walked down the street.

* * *

''Sophie! We've come in the name of chocolate!'' Anika said as she and Mira shoved open the door.

''You two are so corny. Come in and sit down and I'll get the usual.'' Sophie said. She rolled her eyes at the sisters as she came out of the back room.

''Sorry Soph. We got to get this home to mom. She's not feeling good.'' Anika said. Mira held up the medicine bag.

''Oh really? I'll bag this up for you and you can go on home. Tell Alice I said feel better.'' Sophie said as she started piling the food into a plastic bag. She handed it to Mira and they left.

_''Ichiban no negai goto oshiete..._'' Came from Mira's pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open.

''Hello. Oh hey mom. You did what? Ok fine. I'll send Anika and her friends ahead and I'll run and get some.'' Mira said as she pressed a button and shoved the phone back in her pocket.

''What did she want?'' Anika asked.

''She needs a couple packages of tissues. Almost blew us out of house and home.'' Mira said.

''Um... Anika, Claire, we really should be going. This was fun. I think.'' Nai said suddenly. She, Himitsu and Hisoka waved as they started down the other direction.

''See you back at the house. I'm gone to get mom's tissues.'' Mira said as she ran off in the same direction. Anika looked at Claire and sighed.

''Let's get this to my mom.'' She said as Claire nodded and they turned the corner.

* * *

''Mom, we're... home?'' Anika said as she opened the door to the apartment and seen the mess of tissue and disaster.

''Hello dear. Do you have my medicine?'' Alice said in a hoarse voice as she pulled the blanket off her head.

''Yeah... I brought Claire, but I should have brought gloves and masks.'' Anika said as she emptied the bag onto the coffee table. Alice grabbed it and cracked the cover. She started drinking it without the measuring cup. Claire frowned and took it from her.

''Alice, if you do that it's not going to help.'' She took the measuring cup and the box, and poured so much into the cup. She handed the cup to Alice and she drank it.

''Anika, in two hours, give your mother the same amount I just gave her, and do so until it does it's job.'' Claire said. There was a knock on the door. Anika walked over and opened it, and Mira, and a mountain of tissue boxes, fell in.

''What the heck are you doing?'' Anika yelled as she shoved her way out of the pile.

''What mom told me to! She said, 'Get as many as you can carry.', so I did.'' Mira said as she started to pick the boxes up.

''Oh well... ok. Give me these, I'll do something with them.'' Anika said.

''By that do you mean that me or Claire is going to do something with them?'' Mira asked. She looked at her younger sister with an accusing face.

''Of course.'' Anika smiled. She laid down the tissue boxes in front of Claire.

''Anika, Mira, can you make me some soup?'' Alice asked from the couch in a hoarse voice.

''Sure. Chicken?'' Anika asked. She went over to the fridge as Mira took out a pot.

''Here we go! Ew! It's all slimy!'' Anika said as she pulled out a raw chicken breast. She flung it at Mira, who threw it right back at her.

''Put it in the pot.'' Claire said as she came back. Anika and Mira nodded, and Anika threw it into the pot as Mira held it ready.

''Now put the chicken in some water and start to boil it. Anika- wait I'll do the next part. I know from experience that you can't chop vegetables.'' Claire said.

Mira burst out in laughter while she still had the pot in her arms. She fell to the floor, and the pot followed, falling on top of her head. Anika grabbed a spoon and started hitting the pot.

''That's what you get for laughing at me!'' Anika cried as she continued to bang on the pot.

''Get up off the floor you two, rinse out the pot, put fresh water in there, and boil it. Get some rice and prepare it for the soup. I'll take care of the vegetables.''

Mira giggled. Anika elbowed her as she went for the rice.

''Idiot.''

* * *

''So... The soup is done, but mom is fast asleep. I don't feel right waking her...'' Anika said as she poked Alice's unconscious arm.

''Wake her up anyways. She needs to eat. Knowing her, she hasn't eaten all day.'' Mira said. She was about to put her hands on Alice's shoulders to shake her awake, when the apartment shook. It shook again and again, until it was a constant vibration. Claire went to the balcony to see what was happening, and gasped in shock. On the roof looking down was Kori, while Jakia was jumping on the roof.

''Come out, come out where ever you are!'' Jakia yelled.

''Anika... We kind of got a problem. Ditz and muscles are back.'' Claire said as she came back in.

''Oh for the love of... Mira, make sure mom _doesn't_ wake up. We got something to take care of.'' Anika said as the two ran out the door. Instead of running down the stairs, Anika decided to jump over the side and drag Claire along with her.

''What are you thinking? You are going to kill us before they do!'' Claire screamed as they plummeted to the ground.

''Just say the transform thingy. I'm sure it'll work.'' Anika yelled back.

* * *

''Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!''

''The flaming heart of the sun - Cure Blaze!''

''The shining heart of the moon - Cure Star!''

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

''Let's jump Star!'' Cure Blaze said. Cure Star nodded.

''One! Two! Three!'' They said as they flew up past the three floors of the building, and landed on the roof.

''There you are!'' Jakia said as she turned around at the sound of the landing.

''What the heck are you doing stomping on my house!'' Cure Blaze yelled.

''Trying to get you to come out! Duh!'' Jakia yelled back.

''Stop yelling and get them!'' Kori yelled. He dove for Cure Blaze, sending her backwards. She almost fell off the roof, but grabbed the edge.

''Blaze!'' Cure Star called out as Jakia kicked her down.

''Leave. Cure. Star. Alone!'' Cure Blaze said as she pushed herself back up on the roof. She ran for Jakia and grabbed her wrist.

''Owie!'' She cried as Cure Blaze flung her over the side of the building.

''Jakia!'' Kori called.

''Ow...'' Echoed softly from the ground.

''Pretty Cure!'' Kori growled. He dove for Cure Blaze. Cure Star jumped in front.

* * *

''Power of the moon! Heart of shine! Heart Moonlight!'' Cure Star recited as her blue shield of quintessence spread out.

''Power of the sun! Heart of flame! Heart Sunshine!'' Cure Blaze said with a smile. The flames became a rope that tied around Kori and lifted him into the air. He tried to fight it but they burnt him when he tried.

''Let's do this.'' Cure Star said.

* * *

"Heart of the Sun, Flame!" said Cure Blaze as she drew half a heart with her free hand.

"Heart of the Moon, Shine!" said Cure Star as she drew the other half of the heart with her free hand.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart.

''No! I'm not dying now!'' Kori yelled as the light twisted towards him. He broke free from the flame rope and held out his hands. It didn't make much of a difference, because the light surrounded him, and when it disappeared, he was glowing. Jakia flew up over the roof top as Kori looked at himself with fear. His feet started to disappear as Jakia watched in horror. His body disintegrated and Jakia landed on the roof. When he was completely gone, Jakia let out a sob. The green Rainbow Heart lowered to the ground. Cure Star picked it up.

''Kori... You... You... YOU!'' Jakia cried as she disappeared.

''Let's get down before we go back to normal, because we are going to be stuck up here if we don't.'' Cure Blaze said as they jumped off of the roof.

* * *

''Mira! We're back!'' Anika called as she pushed the door open.

''Welcome back dear.'' Alice said as she slurped her soup.

''Your awake! Is the soup good?'' Anika asked. Alice nodded.

''Did you get the surprise that Mira said you went to the store for?'' She asked.

Cira, Ciro and Lila snuck up behind the two and poked them with chocolate bars. Anika and Claire took them and held them up to Alice.

''Yes... we did?'' Anika said.

They handed the bars to Alice and Anika went to the fridge.

''Claire, you might as well go home. Luna's probably wondering where you are.'' Anika said from the fridge.

''Yeah, ok. See you later. Bye Alice, feel better.'' Claire said as she walked out the door.

As she started down the stairs, she sneezed and laughed.

* * *

(ED - Zutto, Zutto Ne?)


	18. Anika's Paradise! Temporary Management

''What is it this early in the morning?'' Sophie whined into the phone.

''I need to do what? I can't, I have nobody to watch my store. Well... If it's that bad. Fine. I'll go.'' She said. She hung up the phone and sighed.

* * *

(OP-Futari wa Tomodachi! Futari wa Purikyua!)

* * *

Knock, knock

Anika sat up and glared at the door.

''Go away mom. It's Saturday.'' She whined.

''It's not your mother. Get up.'' Claire said as she pushed into Anika's room.

''Oh. Um... morning. What do you want with me this early?'' Anika groaned. She put her head on the pillow and curled up again.

''I ran into Sophie this morning, and she asked me if the two of us and maybe some of our friends could watch the store for her today. She has somewhere to go and she needs someone to do it. Plus, she said that you could get some free merchandise.'' Claire paused. ''But don't eat her out of stock.''

''Manage Sophie's store? That's like a dream come true. Cira and Lila, get ready! We are getting serious today.'' Anika said as she jumped out of the bed. She grabbed some clothes and Claire walked into the living room.

''You disturb her sleep, she's a grouch. The minute you tell her 'Free Sweets!', she's rearing to go.'' Claire whispered to herself as there was a knock on the door. She went over and opened it, only to see Nai, Himitsu and Hisoka standing there. Himitsu and Hisoka were smiling happily, but Nai had a blank face.

''We ran into that woman who owns the candy store. She told us to come here and talk to you.'' Nai said. Claire smiled and let them in. Anika walked down the hall with socks in her mouth and a brush in her hair.

''Oh, hey guys. Just give me a minute. I can't go anywhere with my hair down. It really bothers me.'' She said as she seen Nai and her sisters.

''Claire, why did that woman tell us to come here?'' Himitsu asked.

''Well... she's going out of town for the day and she needs someone to watch her shop. So she asked us to do it, and I guess she thought we'd need help.'' Claire said.

''Oh, I see. Well, I assume it would be fine. Right Nai?'' Hisoka said.

''Yeah. Sure.'' Nai mumbled.

* * *

"We are the official managers of Chocolate Dream now! Get your aprons on!" Anika commanded from the counter. She grabbed 5 aprons, each a different color. She tossed them at the others and they pulled them over their heads.

''Ok... so what do we do now?'' Himitsu asked. Anika took an intake of breath, but nothing came out of her mouth. She laughed. ''I'm not quite sure. Let's just wait for a customer to come. Then we... improvise... I think.''

''You really are extraordinary 'Nika. Extraordinary.'' Claire said. She went in the back room and started shuffling around through the boxes of inventory.''

_''Kori... You... You...YOU!'' Jakia's last words were as Kori disappeared into the light._

''She'll probably be back soon. Not that it's a good thing.'' Claire said to herself. She finished the shelf she was sorting through as she heard Anika's familiar whine.

''Unbelievable! CLAIRE!'' She cried as Claire ran out to see three customers getting irritated with her.

''What have you done now?'' Claire said as she pushed Anika out of the way. She looked at the purchases, and typed them in on the cash register. ''That'll be 650 Yen please. Sorry to keep you waiting ma'am.''

She examined the next customer's merchandise and punched in the numbers just like the last. She did the same with the third customer, and when they were all gone, she let out a heavy sigh.

''Anika? Where did you go?'' Claire said as she scanned the store. Anika poked her head out from behind the door of the back room.

''Get out here. We need a plan here. I, of course, will handle the cash. Anika, take Nai and go do inventory. Himitsu and Hisoka, stay out here and help the customers if they need you to do so. Got it? Ok.'' Claire commanded as she opened the cash register and counted the money. Anika grabbed Nai's arm and dragged her into the back room.

''Let go of me you idiot!'' Nai shouted from the back.

Himitsu plopped into a chair and Hisoka grabbed a broom.

* * *

''I will get back at those brats for killing Kori. Short tempered as he may have been... HE WAS MY BESTEST FRIEND!'' She paused as she passed Chocolate Dream. She spun around and her eyes went wide.

''But not before some treats! Disguise time!'' She said as she pulled a cloak and some dark sunglasses on. She ran into the store.

''Hello Chocolate people! I have come for a treat!'' Jakia said. Claire, Himitsu and Hisoka looked up, and the latter two gasped.

''What the...?'' They whispered.

''Claire? What's going on out here?'' Anika asked as she walked out with a clipboard in her hands and a pen in her mouth.

''Hey!-'' Jakia began as Nai ran out and gave her a glare.

''Heeeelllloooo Nai! What're you doing around here?'' Jakia said as she ran over and hugged Nai.

''Get... off... of... me...'' Nai cried helplessly from inside Jakia's enormous squeeze.

''You know her?'' Anika asked.

''Yeah...'' Himitsu began. She looked hopelessly at Hisoka.

''She's our...'' Hisoka hesitated. ''brother's girlfriend. Yes, Shun's girlfriend Jackie.''

''Oh too bad... I guess I'll have to break it to Ri and Em. Romance movies and chocolates for a whole weekend. Wonderful.'' Anika muttered. Claire laughed.

''Don't worry. I have a feeling she'll be gone soon.'' Nai snarled as she squirmed her way free of Jakia's grasp.

''Anyways. I'll have... 10 of these... and 3 of these here...'' She said as she grabbed the candy. She paused and turned to Nai. ''Got any money, deary?''

''Here. Take it and get out.'' Nai shoved some change into Jakia's hands. She gave it to Claire and ran out.

''Hate that girl.'' Nai said as she watched the door after Jakia left.

* * *

''Eat my chocolates, then find the meanies! Eat my chocolates and- WAIT A MINUTE. That pink head was the one who's house I was stomping on! I have to go back and get my revenge!'' She said as she skipped down the road away from the store. She shoved a chocolate in her mouth and stopped. After swallowing the chocolate whole, she spun around and dashed back to the store.

* * *

''You two! I'm going to get you!'' Jakia cried as she burst through the doors of Chocolate Dream. She was breathing hard, and had a disgusted look spread across her face.

''Have you come back for more? You are going to put me in the poor house Jackie.'' Nai said dryly. She looked at Jakia who was catching her breath.

Anika walked back into the main room and examined Jakia.

''Hey, you-'' She began. Jakia interrupted.

''I'm going to kill you for killing Kori! You monster!'' Jakia said as she ripped off her cloak and held her hands out to Anika's neck.

''Hey! It's you! Get off of me!'' Anika shouted from under Jakia's grip.

''Let go.'' Himitsu and Hisoka said together as they each wrapped a hand around Jakia's neck. They lifted her up and thrusted her outside. Claire ran over to Anika and helped her up.

''Let's transform!''

* * *

''Pretty Cure Miracle Eclipse!''

''The flaming heart of the sun - Cure Blaze!''

''The shining heart of the moon - Cure Star!''

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" they both said.

"With the power of light," said Cure Blaze.

"And the shine of our hearts," said Cure Star.

"We will restore the power of hope!" they both finished.

* * *

They ran to the street to Jakia. She was glowing with a crystal blue aura, and was obviously filled with rage.

''This is for Kori!'' Jakia said as she dove for the two. She pushed them into a wall and jumped back, preparing to deliver the finishing blow.

''You think we're done that easily? You really are an idiot!'' Cure Blaze said. She pushed herself off of the wall and helped Cure Star.

''Let's finish her like we did the other, and get back before any customers come.'' Cure Star said. Cure Blaze nodded.

* * *

''Power of the moon! Heart of shine! Heart Moonlight!'' Cure Star said as she leaped above Jakia and held her hands out downwards. The quintessence shot out and created an orb around Jakia. She looked around frantically and pounded on the barrier.

''Yes!'' Cure Star said as she landed on the ground again. Cure Blaze smiled and ran forward. She jumped and flipped over top of Jakia and her blue barrier.

''Power of the sun! Heart of flame! Heart Sunshine!'' She said as a fiery red layered over the blue starlight.

Cure Blaze landed next to Cure Star and looked at her.

''Pretty Cure Explosion!'' The two said as they high-fived. The barrier exploded around Jakia, and as they cleared, she was left in a slump in the dust.

''Oww...'' She moaned from the ground. She opened her eyes and jumped up immediately. As she tried to move, her body froze in place.

On top of the roof of Chocolate Dream stood Nai, Himitsu and Hisoka with their hands out and glowing. They became one and Nai snapped her fingers. Jakia was flung into the air.

''Now is our chance Star.'' Cure Blaze said. She grabbed Cure Star's hand.

* * *

"Heart of the Sun, Flame!" said Cure Blaze as she drew half a heart with her free hand.

"Heart of the Moon, Shine!" said Cure Star as she drew the other half of the heart with her free hand.

"The heart of the sun," said Cure Blaze.

"And the heart of the moon," said Cure Star.

"Will eclipse the darkness!" they both said, freeing their hands, and pulling those arms back.

"Pretty Cure Heart Eclipse!" they yelled, pushing their arms out toward the heart.

''Oh come on!'' Jakia whined. She paused for a moment. ''Oh well, at least I'll be with Kori!''

The combined power circled around her. She closed her eyes and relaxed as the magic enveloped her. She smiled and disappeared with the light. In her place was the Aqua Rainbow Heart. Cure Blaze ran ahead and grabbed it as she and Claire untransformed.

''My job here is done.'' Nai said as she disappeared from the roof. Anika and Claire ran back inside the store as a group of customers walked up the street.

* * *

(ED - Zutto, Zutto Ne?)


End file.
